


Love in the Time of War

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When Sebastian Smythe, son of Lord Smythe, decides to wage war on humanity, it will take the efforts of Kurt Hummel and his vampire mate, Prince Blaine Anderson, along with Blaine's cousins, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, David Sullivan, Wes Montgomery, and the Warblers to stop him. But what happens when some ghosts from Kurt and Blaine's past come back to haunt them. Vampire!AU.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Truth

Blaine Anderson headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, shoulders slumped over in defeat. Today was the day he would learn if his mate went to McKinley High School. It was also the day he would have to leave his best friend since they were five, Kurt Hummel, forever.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Blaine!" Pam Anderson announced excitedly, as her youngest son trudged into the kitchen. "Ready for the big day?"

Blaine slouched in the chair his mother had put his cup of blood in front of. "As I'll ever be."

"Cheer up Blaine!" Jeff Sterling, Blaine's paternal cousin, announced excitedly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Jeff's right, for once." Wes Montgomery, Blaine's other paternal cousin, agreed, causing a glare from the aforementioned vampire. "It's a big day."

"Easy for you two to say." Blaine pointed out. "You two have been going to Dalton all of high school. You aren't leaving friends behind."

Nick Duval, Blaine's maternal cousin, entered the kitchen from the hallway, catching the end of their conversation. "I think everything is going to work out with Kurt. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"Of course he is." David Sullivan, Blaine's other maternal cousin, and the last of the cousins, agreed. "Cause Blaine is hopelessly in love with Kurt and we all know it."

Blaine pouted in his seat. "I'm not hopelessly in love with Kurt. That's ridiculous."

"Yes you are." All four cousins chorused, rolling their eyes.

"Blaine, you freaked out when you were thirteen, cause you realized you had a crush on Kurt, and thought you were broken, cause you don't believe he's your mate and didn't think vamps could be attracted to people who weren't their mate." Wes pointed out.

Blaine sighed, before slowly lifting his eyes to meet his cousins'. "Fine, maybe I do have a crush on Kurt. But it doesn't matter. He's not my mate."

Jeff sighed and walked over to where Blaine's backpack was, before throwing it into his arms and all but shoving the other vampire out the door. "Just go to school. See what happens." He told Blaine, before slamming the front door.

"Kurt is definitely his mate, isn't he?" Pam asked, smiling.

Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick nodded in sink. "A blind vampire would be able to tell how obvious it is." Nick pointed out, before slumping into a chair.

"What, like you and Jeff?" Wes asked cheekily, before getting a pillow in the face in response.

"We'll just have to see what happens." David said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Well happy birthday, birthday boy." A voice broke Blaine out of his revile as he stood at his locker, grabbing his books for his first class. Blaine turned around to face his best friend, as a gasp broke out.

Kurt was standing in front of Blaine, looking as fabulous as ever, wearing a solid blue top, with black skinny jeans that looks like they were painted on, tall brown boots, and a black scarf. But all Blaine could think as soon as he saw his best friend was, " _Mate, mate. Mine. Need to protect. Must protect._ "

Blaine knew immediately what these feelings were, every vampire did. His cousins were right. Kurt was his mate.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked concerned, bringing the other boy back into the real world.

Blaine nodded, using all his energy not to kiss Kurt right there in the hallway. "Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David showed up out of the blue this morning."

"They're back from their fancy boarding school?" Kurt asked, perking up. "I can't wait to see them today. Where do they even go to school?" He questioned, as Blaine shut his locker and the two continued down the hallway towards their first hour.

Blaine shrugged. "Some fancy school in New York. They don't like to talk about since I'm not going to be attending there anyway. Hey," he said, stopping Kurt in the hallway. "Can we switch our birthday celebration to my house this year? I know we always switch back and forth, but can we make an exception for just this year?" He asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes that Kurt could never refuse.

"Sure." Kurt agreed, trying not to go weak in the knees at the look Blaine was sending him. "Any particular reason?"

Blaine nodded. "I figured since my cousins were here, we could include them. Bye Kurt!" he called, heading in the direction of his class.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt called back, blissfully unaware that after today, everything would change.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt arrived at Blaine's house, quickly finding the key under the rock, and unlocking the door "Blaine?" He called, stepping into the house. "Are you here?"

"He's upstairs Kurt." A voice sounded from behind him. "He's waiting for you."

Kurt whipped around to see a smirking Jeff, sitting on the couch with Nick next to him, and Wes and David standing nearby. Pam, Blaine's mom, was sitting on a chair, trying not to laugh.

"God Jeff." Kurt said, a hand over his heart. "Try to be anymore creepy, will you."

Wes smiled. "Blaine is upstairs. And just, please, hear him out."

Kurt looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." David said mysteriously.

Shaking his head and realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of Blaine's cousins, Kurt climbed the familiar steps up to Blaine's room. Hopefully his best friend would be able to answer the burning question Kurt had.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, stepping into his bedroom.

His best friend looked up from his spot on his bed. "Kurt? I was wondering when you would arrive."

"I ran into your cousins downstairs." Kurt told him, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

Blaine groaned. "How embarrassing were they being?"

"Jeff told me you were 'waiting for me'. And Wes said to 'hear you out'. What's going on Blaine? And why have I had this sinking feeling since this morning, that something big is going to happen today?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine turned so he was facing his friend. "I'm going to tell you something Kurt. And please do not freak out or run away."

"Never." Kurt said, eyes wide.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not human Kurt. I'm a vampire." He extended his fangs, leaving Kurt shocked and gaping at him. "In fact, it's not just me. Both my parents and all four of my cousins."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked. "It would seem that would be something that would be kept a secret."

"There's something about vampires you need to know Kurt." Blaine told him. "The real reason that I called you here. On our fifteenth birthday, we unlock our mating bond. It basically means that we're able to find our mate. Vampires only have one mate, Kurt, and your mine."

After staring at him in shock and silence for a minute, Kurt spoke up. "So, what does this mean? For us?"

"It means one day, I'll have to turn you." Blaine told him. "But it doesn't have to happen right away. We can wait a while."

Kurt looked him directly in the eyes, searching. "There's something you're not telling me Blaine. What is it?"

"I didn't want to pressure you." Blaine said, sighing. "But ever since I saw you this morning, my mind has been screaming out, _'Mate, mine, mine. Must protect._ ' And there's only one way to stop it."

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, knowing if he didn't pressure the other boy, he would never admit it. "If it's hurting you, I want to know how to stop it."

Blaine sighed. "We would need to solidify our bond. Which would mean having sex and letting me bite you." He blushed. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to force you into something you weren't ready for."

"Hey," Kurt said, bringing his hand up to caress Blaine's cheek, who leaned into the touch. "I love you Blaine Anderson, I always have. And if this is what will stop you from hurting, I'll do it. I know you would never hurt me, and while I know this is not how I imagined my first time would go, it's with you, so I know it will be perfect."

By the time Kurt had finished his speech, Blaine was nearly in tears. "That was beautiful Kurt." Blaine said, taking his hand. "You're beautiful."

Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine's lips, Blaine's eyes doing the same. As if by instinct, they leaned in, getting closer and closer, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. As soon as Blaine's lips touched his, Kurt gasped and leaned into the kiss. Everything felt right in the world, like every single action in his life had led to this moment. The two of them broke apart for a second, breathing heavily from the lack of air, before surging foreword, the kiss passionate and sure. Kurt opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue explore the inside of his mouth, small little moans coming from the back of his throat.

Kurt leaned backwards onto the bed, Blaine straddling him. Blaine moved his lips down Kurt's neck, sucking on his pulse point, and causing Kurt to moan loader. Blaine extended his fangs, scraping them along Kurt's pulse point, making the other boy gasp.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt moaned. "Oh god."

Blaine smirked. "Just enjoy it baby."

Pulling off Kurt's shirt, Blaine began to kiss down his chest, alternating between sucking hickeys and scraping his fangs gently. Reaching his nipple, Blaine swirled his tongue around it, before sucking. Kurt arched up off the bed, his pupils blown wide with lust, and his month hanging open, gasping in pleasure. Blaine gently nipped Kurt's nipple, causing the other boy to moan loudly, before moving onto the other nipple.

"Ah Blaine," Kurt gasped. "You're wearing... you're wearing too many clothes."

Kurt reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt, his hands shaking from pleasure. Grasping it, he all but ripped Blaine's shirt off of his body. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer, and slotting their hips together. Kurt moaned loudly, as he felt Blaine's rock hard cock against his. Blaine smashed their lips together, his tongue exploring as he began to rock their hips together.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt moaned. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum if you continue much longer."

Blaine nipped lightly at Kurt's neck. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I wanna... I wanna cum with you inside me." Kurt gasped out.

Blaine pulled back, staring at Kurt's lust blown eyes, the white nearly disappeared. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I wanna feel you. Now please, fuck me."

"As you wish." Blaine said smirking, pushing Kurt back onto the bed.

He reached for Kurt's zipper, pulling it down and tugging Kurt's tight pants off of him. Kurt fumbled for Blaine's zipper, finally succeeding and yanking Blaine's pants off, leaving both boys in just their boxers. Blaine reached for Kurt's boxers, pulling them down and leaving the other boy completely naked for the first time.

"Is everything all right?" Kurt asked, as Blaine stared at him, eyes wide, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Blaine smiled. "Everything's perfect. You're just so beautiful, and all mine."

"Yours for eternity." Kurt said smiling, reaching over and pulling down Blaine's boxers.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a second, before pulling him closer and smashing their lips together, Blaine smiling into the kiss. They began to lean further back, when suddenly, the tips of their cocks brushed for the first time. Both Kurt and Blaine let out loud moans, overwhelmed with the pleasure.

"Please Blaine," Kurt begged, "Please fuck me."

Blaine smiled and reached over into his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom, but Kurt stopped him, putting his hand on Blaine's arm. "No," Kurt told him. "I want to be able to feel you completely for the first time. And I know that neither of us have ever been with anyone else, nor will be."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock for a second, before tossing the condom off to the side. "This is why I love you." He told Kurt, before popping the cap on the lube and squirting more then enough onto his fingers, not wanting to hurt his soon to be mate the first time.

Grabbing a pillow, Kurt positioned it under his hips, spreading his legs out to give Blaine more room to access his hole.

"I love you." Blaine told him, looking straight into Kurt's lust blown eyes, before slowly inserting one finger into Kurt's hole, causing the other boy to wince at the unfamiliar feeling, but nodded to Blaine to continue.

Blaine began to slowly pump his finger in and out, getting faster and faster. As he brushed up against Kurt's prostate, he cried out in pleasure, arching his back up. Blaine added a second finger, and then a third, until Kurt was practically fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine squirted more lube onto his fingers, slicking his dick up with it, and groaning at the little bit of pleasure it gave. He lined his dick up with Kurt's gaping hole, looking his mate in the eyes, before slowly pushing in. Kurt gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Please move." He groaned out, as Blaine bottomed out.

Blaine began to pump in and out, slowly at first but beginning to pick up speed. Kurt let out gasps of pleasure as Blaine hit his prostate every single time. Within a few minutes, Blaine was slamming into Kurt, both of them crying out with pleasure. With one last gasp, Kurt came, squirting his cum all over Blaine's chest. That sent Blaine over the edge, empaling his fangs in Kurt's neck as he came.

Blaine began to drink from Kurt, causing his mate to cry out at the pleasurable feeling of Blaine's fangs drinking from his neck. Kurt felt like he was in heaven, both from the intense orgasm and Blaine drinking from him. He knew if he died right now, he would die a happy teenager. With one last gulp, Blaine removed his fangs, collapsing on the bed next to Kurt.

"How was it?" He asked, turning his puppy dogs eyes on his new mate.

Kurt smiled, running his hands through Blaine's sweat drenched curls. "It was wonderful Blaine. You're wonderful. I'm so happy my first time was with you. I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said sleepily, cuddling up next to Kurt and falling into a deep sleep, which Kurt soon fell into as well.

The two boys fell asleep in the bed, wrapped up in each other's embrace, sated and happy.

* * *

"Aww, look at them Jeff. They look _so_ cute."

"How much money would you pay me to throw this pillow at them?"

Blaine cracked open an eye, staring at David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick, who were leaning over them. "I will rip off your arm if you throw that pillow, Jeff." He muttered, wrapping one arm protectively around Kurt, who burrowed closer to his side."

"He lives!" David announced triumphantly, stepping back.

"Your mom sent us to get you two." Wes told his cousin. "She wants you to come downstairs. There's a couple things you need to explain to Burt Hummel, and I doubt you explained them to Kurt."

At the mention of his father, Kurt's eyes snapped open. "My dad's here?" He asked wearily, slightly sitting up, the blanket falling away to expose his bare chest.

"We'll let you two get dressed." Wes said, stepping out of the room, Nick, Jeff, and David following him.

Blaine stared up at Kurt, his puppy dog eyes evident. "I don't want to get out of bed."

Kurt smiled down at him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Well, I don't think we should leave my dad waiting."

Pouting, Blaine tugged on his boxers and pants, tossing Kurt his, and then pulling on his shirt. Kurt quickly pulled on his shirt, before grabbing Blaine's arm and tugging him down the stairs.

Pam Anderson and Burt Hummel looked up as they entered the living room. The two adults were sitting on the couches facing one another, with Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick having scattered themselves around the room in various chairs.

"Pam told me everything." Burt said as the two boys came down the stairs. "I've got to say Kurt, you've got yourself in a very interesting predicament."

Kurt self consciously tugged on Blaine's hand. "And you don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not." Burt shook his hand. "I want you to be happy. And if Blaine makes you happy, then of course I don't have a problem with it." He turned to Blaine. "But if you ever hurt him, I don't care if you're a vampire, there is no place on this earth that you would be able to hide where I can't find you."

Blaine nodded. "I would never hurt him. Kurt's my mate and I love him." He said, looking at Kurt, who smiled adoringly at him. "But," Blaine cleared his throat. "There's something else neither of you know yet. It's the real reason you're here." He addressed Burt.

"What's going on Blaine?" Kurt asked concerned, coming to sit next to his dad, and pulling Blaine down with him.

Blaine sighed. "I already told you that vampires get their mating bond when they turn fifteen, but there's more that I didn't tell you. When a vampire turns fifteen, they're required to go to one of the vampire only schools. It's where Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David go now. It's a boarding school with only vampires, except for the vampires who's mates are human for now. Most of them are single-gendered, but there are a couple of co-ed schools. And when they leave for these schools, they have to cut off all contact with the human world, because they can't have people from their past coming to look for them, and questioning why they don't look like they aged a day. It would mean that everyone would have to think I'm dead. That's why I was so sad before my fifteenth birthday, because I thought I would have to say goodbye to you forever."

"We haven't cut off all contact yet, because Blaine was still here." Wes explained. "That's why you don't think we're dead. Also, we've gone there since the beginning of high school, which you can do, but most vampires don't come until they turn fifteen."

Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide. "What does that mean for us Blaine?"

"You would have to come with me." Blaine explained. "We're mates, we can't be separated. You would be able to come too Burt, if you wanted." He said, turning to face the older man. "If you stayed here, you would have to constantly pretend your son was dead, and Kurt would never be able to come back to visit."

Burt looked at them shocked. "But what about the garage? I can't just leave with no warning. And I don't really have the money to buy an apartment."

Blaine smirked. "Yeah, there's still more I haven't told you. And money won't be a problem."

"What do you mean money won't be a problem?" Burt asked, confused.

"Our government is made up of different covens." Blaine explained. "Each continent has their own leader of all the covens, with the exception of Antartica, since no one lives there. The coven leaders of North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Oceania, and Africa all combine to form a Council that governs the whole world. The head of the Council is the most powerful vampires of all these leaders, whose called the High Vampire. Essentially he is the king of all vampires. The current High Vampire is the leader of the European coven, and my dad. Basically, we're extremely wealthy and we would pay for the apartment of my mate's father."

Burt gaped at them. "That's extremely generous, thank you."

Kurt stared at his mate. "So, that makes you what, a prince?"

"Technically his name is Prince Blaine Devon Anderson of the Royal House of the High Vampire." Jeff butted in. "But he hates when you call him that. You on the other hand." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows.

In response, Blaine grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at his cousin, hitting him in the chest and knocking him off the back of the chair, where Jeff had been sitting.

"Rude." Jeff gasped from the floor, where he lay on his back. Rolling his eyes, Nick held out his hand, pulling his mate up from the ground.

Shaking his head at his cousin's antics, Blaine turned back to the Hummels. "We'll need to leave for New York tonight. My death is set to be faked tonight, but we can easily add you two to it."

"But how will I pack in a few hours?" Kurt asked, shocked. "My clothes alone will take a day."

Blaine sighed. "You won't be able to take much. For this to work, it can't look like you were planning on leaving. You'll only be able to take a few things. But, I promise to take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe in New York." He reassured his mate.

Kurt stood up from the couch. "Then let's get going. We don't want to waste any time."

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt stood outside his house, one small suitcase in his hand, staring at his house for the last time. Blaine came up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I can't believe we're leaving Blaine." Kurt said, stilling staring at his house.

Blaine twisted around to face his mate. "Hey, it's going to be fine. We're staring a new chapter."

"And you have us." Jeff said, as he, Nick, David, and Wes came up behind them, wrapping his arms around the couple. "Now c'mon. It's time to leave."

As Kurt climbed into the car next to Blaine, he stared out the window, watching Lima pass by for the last time. Resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt drifted off to sleep.


	2. Move In

Nine hours later, Kurt was awoken by Blaine gently shaking his shoulder.

"Kurt, babe." Blaine said softly. "We're here."

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt gasped, looking outside the car. Surrounding them were huge skyscrapers, the Empire State Building looming a few blocks away. The air was filled with a cacophony of noise, car horns blaring, dogs barking, children laughing, adults yelling, and the tremendous noise of a thousand people talking at once.

"You didn't tell me the school was in downtown Manhattan!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to his smirking mate.

Blaine shrugged. "I did tell you it was in New York City."

"C'mon!" Jeff yelled, dragging them down the street and up the stairs. "Welcome to Dalton!" He announced, throwing open the doors, and Kurt's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

While the outside looked like a normal, New York City brownstone, the inside was the complete and utter opposite. They had stepped into a large lobby, with corridors stretching in every direction. The furniture was all a rich, deep mahogany, with velvet cushions on the chairs. A grand, spiral staircase stood in the center, leading up to the second floor, which was visible through the balcony, and contained several more corridors. The decor around the room gave the entire place a Victorian feel. And everywhere you looked, were people, bustling around. Boys stood with their parents, some with siblings, all hauling suitcases and boxes.

"C'mon." Wes said, beckoning them. "We'll show you where your dorm is."

The four cousins pushed through the crowd, leading Blaine, Kurt, Burt, and Pam. Wes headed up the staircase, leading the group down the left corridor. He stopped outside room 206.

"Welcome to your new dorm room." Wes said excitedly, pulling the keys out of his pocket and inserting them in the lock, pushing the door open.

Kurt and Blaine stepped inside the room, looking around. There was a single full size bed in the center of the room, with two nightstands on either side. In front of the bed was a dresser, with a closet to the left of it. On the left side of the bed were two desks with corresponding chairs. To the right of the bed were two chairs and a small table in between them. To the left of the door was another door, leading to the bathroom.

Kurt turned to his dad, giving him a hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." Burt said, hugging him back. He turned to Blaine. "You take care of him."

Blaine nodded. "Of course, I'll protect Kurt with my life."

"C'mon Burt." Pam said. "Let's go find you an apartment."

As soon as the door closed behind the parents, Nick turned to Kurt and Blaine. "C'mon, you need to meet the Warblers." He said, opening the door and heading down the way they came.

"The Warblers?" Blaine questioned, hurrying after his cousin.

David turned to face them. "It's the name of Dalton's show choir. You two have to join."

"Yes!" Jeff said, nodding enthusiastically. "With your voices, they'll have to accept you."

Blaine and Kurt grinned and followed their cousins and best friends, Jeff skipping ahead, Nick trying to control his mate, and Wes and David laughing at their cousin's antics.

* * *

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Mercedes asked, entering the choir room and taking a seat next to Rachel.

Mike shrugged. "I don't know. They weren't in any of my classes this morning."

"Okay everyone." Mr. Schue said, coming through his office and into the choir room. "Where's Kurt and Blaine?" He questioned, noticing the two missing boys.

Before anyone could respond, a knocking sounded from the door. Mr. Schue turned around to see a police office standing against the door.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked, confused.

All of the New Directions' eyes snapped to Puck, who shrunk back slightly.

The officer nodded. "I'm Officer Williams from the Lima Police Department. I was told to break this news to you. Around six a.m. this morning, some of our officers responded to a head on collision. I regret to inform you that Burt and Kurt Hummel, and Pam, Devon, and Blaine Anderson did not survive."

The New Directions and Mr. Schue stared at him in shock. Tina, Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes let out choked sobs, tears brewing at the corners of their eyes.

Officer Williams nodded respectfully at them. "I'll leave you to process." He told them, slipping out of the room.

"Blaine and Kurt? Dead?" Tina said shocked, her emotions finally getting the best of her, as she broke down in tears, Mike slowly rubbing her back.

Mr. Schue's legs gave out from under him, as he collapsed into one of the chairs. "You're all dismissed." He told them. "Go home, hug your family, and tell them you love them. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Jeff skipped into the Warblers Hall, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Wes, and David trailing behind him. "Guys, meet Kurt and Blaine." He announced, causing everyone in the room to look up. "They're going to join the Warblers."

A short brunette vampire walked up to them, sticking his hand out for them to shake. "I'm Thad. Welcome to Dalton, and this is Trent." He said, indicating to the vampire next to him, who was an even shorter brunette.

Trent waved at the two newcomers. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about the two of you from this one." He said, pointing to Jeff, who blushed embarrassingly.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Blaine questioned, chuckling.

Trent waved it off. "Nope. Just how hopelessly you were in love with Kurt. Though I see that has changed." He said, indicating to their joined hands.

As soon as Thad and Trent had introduced themselves, it was if a spell was broken over the Warblers, who began to line up to introduce themselves to Blaine and Kurt.

There was Luke and Liam, two twin vampires with bright red hair and twinkling, emerald green eyes, with energy to rival even Jeff. They were constantly finishing each other's sentences, and attached at the hip, with a sparkle in their eyes that made Kurt think they were pranksters.

Then there was Simon, a geeky vampire with black hair and hazel eyes. He was a little awkward, and best friends with Thad, who turned out to be as equally geeky and bookish.

Ethan was a tall blonde with bright blue eyes. He had the stature of an athlete and played five different sports, basketball, football, soccer, field hockey, and lacrosse. But even for all of his jock stereotype, he reminded Kurt of a golden retriever, sweet and always trying to please everyone.

Francesco was an Italian exchange student. He was tall, with black hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He spoke with a heavy Italian accent, occasionally trading in English words for Italian. But for all of his politeness, his eyes sparkled with mischief, and Kurt knew there was more to him then meets the eye.

Gideon was a short redhead with a Southern accent. He was the artist of the group, having a paintbrush behind his ear and carrying a sketchbook. Paint flecks dotted his hands and clothing, and was constantly being asked to paint the different Warblers.

Raphael was a tall, Latino vampire with black hair, and Simon and Thad's other best friend. He was very religious, evident from the cross he wore around his neck, a gift from his grandma. He spoke with a Hispanic accent, and was the only Warbler born and raised in New York City.

Finally, was Paul, a short blonde with brown eyes. He was extremely clumsy, having tripped several times on the way over to introduce himself and had bandaids stuck all over his arms and legs. He was best friends with Gideon, who had caught him several times when he inevitably tripped over the floor.

"Whose that?" Kurt asked as the last Warblers finished introducing themselves, pointing to a vampire who had been standing in a corner, not introducing himself.

David looked over to where Kurt was pointing, before groaning. "That's Sebastian." He informed them. "He's a bit of a loaner and a huge dick."

"He's also racist." Wes butted in. "His parents are part of a group of extremist vampires who believe humans are worthless. His dad's some sort of rich lord, who gives Sebastian anything he wants. I would avoid him at all costs."

"But enough of that." Jeff said, clapping his hands. "Let's go explore NYC!"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine let his cousin drag him out of Warblers Hall, and onto the bustling streets of New York, Kurt's hand clasped in his.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon!" Jeff called, skipping down the street. "Let's explore!"

Wes shook his head. "Do you even know where you're going?" He asked the rambunctious vampire.

Jeff stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, throwing his arms open wide. "It's New York City, Wes! The center of everything! We don't need a plan."

"You know, I sorta agree with Jeff." Kurt said, prompting all the vampires to snap their heads around and stare at him, and Jeff to grin triumphantly. "This is downtown Manhattan after all.

David shrugged. "Let's go then. We don't have all day."

Grabbing Blaine's hand, Kurt headed down the street, following their friends, his heart nearly bursting with happiness. Here he was, in the city of his dreams, holding hands with the boy he had been in love with for years, and who was now his boyfriend. Here, no one would judge him, something he had only dreamed of back in Ohio, with their best friends.

"Welcome to Times Square!" Jeff crowed, stepping into what was considered the heart of NYC."

Kurt looked around in shock. Thousands of people hurried by, some to work, some to home. Tourists snapped photos, posing in the iconic New York City square. The electronic billboards flashed a thousand images, advertising companies and products, and the Broadway shows playing.

"I can't believe I'm here." Kurt said, eyes wide and turning to his friends. "It's like a dream come true."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Well, get used to it Kurt. This is your home now, for at least the next four years. Now come on," he said, skipping ahead. "Francesco showed me this wonderful Italian bakery with amazing gelato."

Taking Blaine's hand in his, Kurt followed their energetic friend. They ducked through the streets of New York, dodging pedestrians, bicyclists, dog walkers, and skateboarders. As they maneuvered through the street, Kurt looked around in wonder at the city. Blaine, who was holding his hand, giggled softly at his mate's amazement.

"Here we are." Jeff announced excitedly, throwing his arms up as they stopped at a small, brick building with a painted sign, reading ' _Leonardo's Bakery and Gelato_ '. "Let's go in." Jeff exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Shaking his head, Nick grabbed his mate by the hand, lacing their fingers together, so his mate didn't bounce away, and headed into the bakery, the others following.

The man behind the counter looked up when they entered. He was short and slightly chubby, with brunette hair that was starting to bald. He wore glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and an apron that was splattered with baking ingredients, and littered with scorch and burn marks.

"Buongiorno!" He greeted as they entered the bakery, his harsh Italian accent present. "Ah Jeffrey, you finally brought your friends."

Jeff waved enthusiastically. "Hi Leonardo. This is Nick, Wes, David, Kurt, and Blaine. I would like one scoop of chocolate gelato." He said politely, before turning to the others. "What do you want?" Jeff questioned them.

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla." Kurt said, stepping forward.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate." Blaine ordered.

It went on like this, Wes ordering strawberry, David ordering chocolate chip, and Nick ordering cookie dough.

"Here you go." Leonardo said, handing them their gelatos. "Arrivederci!" He called, as they exited the bakery.

"What do we want to do next?" Kurt asked, as they walked along the New York street, eating their gelatos.

Jeff bounced up and down. "Oh, oh! Let's go to Central Park and finish these gelatos, and then I believe _someone_ was promised a shopping spree." He said, grinning at Kurt.

"I think we have our plan." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine grinned good naturally at his mate. "Do I expect to have my card cleaned out?"

"You were the one who gave me free range." Kurt said seriously. "You've been shopping with me."

Jeff cooed at them, taking Nick's hand in his. "Oh Nickie, look at how cute they are."

"Not as cute as us." Nick said, giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek.

David groaned, turning to Wes. "Sometimes, I think they forget we're here Wes."

"The woes of being mateless." Wes agreed, high-fiving David.

Blaine turned to his cousins. "If I remember correctly, you two were trying to convince me that Kurt was my mate, _yesterday_.

"I question our sanities on that matter." Wes muttered.

"I always question your sanities." Kurt commented sweetly, sending Blaine, Nick, and Jeff into fits of giggles.

Wes pouted. "I used to like you, Kurt Hummel. The shit we have to deal with." He lamented.

"We'll get through this together, Wes." David reassured him, putting his hand on Wes' arm.

Blaine shook his head at them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd question your sexualities."

"It's the epic bromance of Wevid!" Wes proclaimed triumphantly.

The six boys stared at one another for a second, before collapsing into giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"C'mon!" Kurt called, dragging Blaine ahead. "Let's head to Central Park so we can finish these gelatos and go shopping!"

David turned to the others, before shrugging. "C'mon, time and Kurt wait for no one!" He yelled, before running after Kurt and Blaine.

"What does that mean?" Wes called, chasing after his cousin.

David looked back over his shoulder. "I don't know, but nothing can get between Kurt Hummel and clothes."

"Does he even know where he's going?" Nick questioned.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll see."

The group skidded to a stop at the entrance to Central Park, Wes crashing into David, and Jeff bumping into Nick.

Kurt turned around, raising his eyebrow at them. "What happened to you?"

"God Kurt, for a human, you're fast." Wes panted out.

Kurt shook his head at them. "C'mon, let's go sit down."

"It's a miracle none of us dropped our gelato." David pointed out, as the five vampires and one human took a seat at one of the picnic tables on the outer edge of Central Park.

Jeff nodded. "But enough about that, we need to talk about the important thing." He said seriously.

David raised an eyebrow. "And what is that Jeff?"

"Where Kurt is going shopping of course!" Jeff announced excitedly. "This is New York after all."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "There's so many places we could go. There's Gucci, and Prada, and Vera Wang, and..."

"And we lost him." Wes commented, prompting Blaine to hit him in defense of his mate.

Jeff stood up, tossing out his gelato cup in a nearby trash can. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Several hours later, the boys stepped out of the last store, laden down with bags, mostly Kurt's, but some of Jeff's as well.

"I am never going shopping with you again." Wes groaned.

Jeff skipped ahead, Nick carrying all of his bags. "I think it was fun."

"You would." David muttered, shifting the bags to another arm.

Kurt pulled the door to Dalton open, and the six of them trooped upstairs, Blaine, Wes, and David dropping all the bags in the center of the room.

"Bye Kurt." Wes said. "I'm going to collapse in bed."

"Same." David agreed, following him out of the room.

Jeff grabbed Nick by the collar, dragging him towards the door. "We're going to go to our dorm room too." He said, before slamming the door behind them.

"Blaine, I have a question." Kurt said, as the vampire sat down on the bed.

His mate looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Well," Kurt said, sitting down on the bed. "Why are we waiting for my turning?"

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "I didn't think you would want to be turned right away."

"Well," Kurt said. "This is my new life now. And what better way for me to be introduced to this life, then to be turned."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long second, before surging foreword and capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Blaine stated matter of factly. "And I'll talk to my father tonight about the turning ceremony. It might take a little while to set up though."

Kurt smiled. "That's perfect Blaine. Now, c'mon, let's take a nap."

Blaine crawled into Kurt's embrace, and the two boys fell asleep, wrapped in each other.

* * *

Several hours later, Kurt was awoken by Blaine, tossing, turning, and whimpering softly.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, shaking his mate awake. "What's going on?"

Blaine sighed, blinking his eyes wearily open. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to scare you, but when a vampire finds their mate, they are unable to stomach the blood of anyone else."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt softly sighed. "I'm not going to be scared away. If I was, I would have left when you told me you were a vampire. I even asked to be turned a couple of hours ago. If you're hungry, just ask."

Kurt bared his neck, stretching it out to give Blaine better access. Blaine licked his lips at the sight of Kurt's neck, bared out, all for Blaine. Feeling his fangs lengthen, Blaine licked the expanse of skin, before sinking his fangs into Kurt's neck, and sucking deeply.

Kurt moaned at the incredible feeling, running his hands through Blaine's curls, which had escaped from their gelled hold. "Ah, Blaine. That feels incredible."

As soon as Kurt's blood hit his tongue, Blaine knew there was no way he could ever go back to any other type of blood, even if he _could_ stomach it. Kurt's blood was sweet and delicious, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. With one last drink, Blaine pulled away, knowing he couldn't have anymore, or he would hurt Kurt.

As Blaine pulled away, Kurt turned to face his mate, dazed but happy. Leaning foreword, he captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the other boy closer. He nipped at Kurt's lips, who opened his mouth in a gasp, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue inside. Blaine's hands travelled down Kurt's back, reaching his ass and squeezing it.

"Too... many... clothes." Kurt gasped out, fumbling for the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulling it off.

Blaine smirked. "We better fix that then." He said, pulling Kurt's shirt off of him.

Blaine crashed their lips together, pressing up against Kurt, and reveling at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt begged. "Please fuck me."

Blaine scraped his fangs against Kurt's neck, causing the other boy to gasp. "As you wish." He said, smirking.

Blaine reached over to the side table, grabbing a bottle of lube, and pulling down Kurt's impossibly tight pants, that were made even tighter by his cock straining against his boxers. Fumbling for the button, Kurt pulled down Blaine's pants, leaving them both in just their boxers.

Making eye contact with Kurt's lust blown, nearly black, eyes, Blaine pulled down his boxers, leaving Kurt bare in front of him. Kurt grabbed a pillow, positioning it under his hips, and spreading his legs to give Blaine access, and Blaine pulled down his own boxers.

Squirting lube onto his fingers, Blaine circled one digit around Kurt's hole, who gasped at the feeling. Slowly inserting his finger, Blaine began to pump in and out, getting faster and faster, before inserting another finger.

"Please," Kurt begged when Blaine only had two fingers up his ass. "Please fuck me now."

Blaine stopped what he was doing to stare at Kurt. "You sure? It may hurt."

Kurt nodded. "I don't care. I just want to feel you."

Pulling his fingers out, Blaine slicked up his dick, before slowly inserting himself in Kurt. Once, he had bottomed out, Blaine began to thrust in and out, relishing in the gasps and noises that Kurt made. Quickly, he began to speed up, slamming into Kurt and hitting his prostate hard with each thrust. This wasn't the gentle mating of the day before, this was a frenzied hard mating. With one last cry, Kurt came, hard, Blaine following seconds later

Falling back against the pillows, Kurt faced Blaine, his heart threatening to burst from happiness. Blaine traced circles across Kurt's bare chest, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed all day," he said. "You need to eat dinner. I already ate dinner but you haven't."

Kurt smiled. "I know, but I do have one question."

"Anything." Blaine said seriously.

"What is the turning like?" Kurt questioned. "What happens during it?"

Blaine shifted to face him. "It's a beautiful process, or so I've been told, especially when it's done through love and the turning of a mate, like it will be with us. The only ones present will be our immediate family, and usually the Head of the Council as well, since they perform the rites, although in our case, he is my father. Some rites will be said in front of our family, and then the two of us will go into a separate room. We'll drink each other's blood, and I will stay with you while the turning is happening, which usually takes a few hours. After it's completed, we'll emerge from the room together, and there's a huge party to welcome you to the vampire community, with our extended family and all our friends."

"It sounds amazing." Kurt said, smiling. "Now, come on. I do want dinner now." He said, hopping off the bed and pulling on his boxers, pants, and shirt, and tossing Blaine his.

"What? Did I work up your appetite?" Blaine asked teasingly.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "Pervert. Now let's go." He said, dragging Blaine out the door.

* * *

"They live!" Jeff announced excitedly, as Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand through the cafeteria door. "What did you do Blaine, keep Kurt locked in your room all afternoon to have sex?"

Blaine flipped him off. "What, like you and Nick didn't do the same thing."

"He's not wrong." Nick commented off handily.

Blaine dropped a swift kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I'm going to go call my dad, babe. You go get dinner."

Walking out into the hallway, Blaine hit number three on his speed dial, number one and two being reserved for Kurt and his mom respectively. " _Hey dad._ " He greeted when the phone picked up.

" _Blaine! I was wondering when you would call. You know I had to learn from your mother about Kurt being your mate._ "

Blaine blushed embarrassingly. " _Sorry about that, it's just been crazy over here. You know how the guys are. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kurt wants to be turned."_

 _"Why that's wonderful Blaine. I should be able to get out of here by the weekend, but it will take a little bit to get the extended family here for the party afterwards. How about next weekend? That way Jeff and Nick have time to plan an amazing party, like I know they will want to._ "

Blaine smiled. " _That will be wonderful dad. I'll go tell Kurt. I'll see you this weekend. I love you."_

 _"I love you too Blaine._ " Blaine's dad said, hanging up.

Stowing his phone in his pocket, Blaine headed back into the dining hall.

* * *

Watching Blaine head into the hallway, Kurt grabbed his tray, heading towards the food line.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked, following Kurt. "Blaine never calls his dad when he's working, says it's too rude, unless it's important."

Kurt turned to the vampire. "It means that you and Nick have a party to plan."

"You mean?'' Jeff asked, eyes wide.

Kurt nodded. "Yep."

Jeff jumped up in excitement, squealing and causing vampires to look over. "Oh my God Kurt! This is so exciting!"

"Announce it to the whole school, why don't you Jeff." Kurt hissed, sneaking a glance around the dining hall.

Jeff bounced up and down as they headed back towards the table, Kurt's food on the tray. "When is it?"

"I don't know." Kurt said shrugging. "That's what Blaine called his dad about."

"When is what?" Wes asked, as the two boys sat down, Kurt leaving an open seat next to him for Blaine.

Jeff grinned. "Kurt's turning!"

"What!" The entire table's eyes snapped to Kurt.

"I take it they found out?" A voice sounded from behind them.

Kurt turned around to be met with the smiling face of his boyfriend. "Blaine!" Kurt called in excitement, as Blaine took the open space.

"The turning is most likely going to be next week." Blaine informed them. "My dad is coming back this week, but he wants to give a week so the extended family can have time to come in."

Jeff bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. "That means we have plenty of time to plan an amazing party Nickie!"

"Settle down Jeff." Nick said, shaking his head and putting his hand on Jeff's knee to calm him down.

David turned to Kurt. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine. "The way Blaine described it, I know it's going to be amazing. And, I can finally start my life here, no turning back."

Wes pretended to barf, falling dramatically on David's shoulder. "The sweetness, it's too much. I'm going to get cavities. D, will you catch me if I faint?"

"I can't wait for the day you finally get your mate." Blaine said, shaking his head.

Giggling at the cousins' antics, Kurt turned to his dinner, loosing himself in the comfort of his friends.

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Blaine asked that night, as they crawled into bed.

Kurt turned to face his mate. "Honestly, after the craziness of the past two days, I think I can handle school."

"I love you." Blaine said smiling, wrapping Kurt in his arms and closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clear something up. Although Nick, Jeff, Wes and David are all Blaine's cousins, Nick and Jeff are not related in any way. Jeff, Wes and Blaine are all cousins, and David, Nick and Blaine are all cousins, and Kurt isn't related to any of them. So, Wevid and Niff are not related, although Wevid considers themselves cousins. So when it comes to Niff, there is no incest there.


	4. Class Time

"Kurt, babe, time to wake." A voice broke through Kurt's haze of sleep. Groaning, the porcelain skinned boy blinked open his eyes, meeting the hazel eyes of his mate.

Sitting up, Kurt blinked at him. "Do we have to?" He asked wearily.

"I mean, school is kinda important." Blaine pointed out, chuckling.

Kurt pouted at him. "I know, but I would much rather sleep."

"You're adorable in the morning." Blaine told him, pecking Kurt on the lips.

Kurt pushed him away. "Nope, morning breath."

"That was my intention!" Blaine called, running towards the bathroom.

Kurt hopped out of bed, chasing his boyfriend. "Blaine!"

"Yes sweetheart?" Blaine questioned sweetly, from behind the closed bathroom door.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Of course." Blaine said, poking his head out of the door. "I just don't want you to be late on your first day of school. It's because I love you. Will you forgive me?" He asked, giving Kurt puppy eyes.

Kurt smiled fondly. "Of course Blaine. Now you go get ready, so we aren't late."

Blaine ducked back into the bathroom to get ready for the day, as Kurt walked back into the bedroom to grab his uniform. Twenty minutes later, both boys were ready to for the day.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you need to feed? And don't say no because you don't want to scare me."

Blaine chuckled. "I actually do, but I didn't want to say anything because I remembered what happened last time I fed."

"We'll just have to exercise control." Kurt said softly, stepping towards Blaine and causing the vampire's heart to nearly beat out of his chest.

Kurt bared his neck, and Blaine latched on, drinking greedily, and causing Kurt to gasp. Kurt's hands shot up to Blaine's curls, running his hands through them and freeing the curls from their gelled hold. Blaine slowly began to slow down, his gulps becoming slower and slower, until he detached.

"Kurt, now I have to regel." Blaine said pouting.

Kurt shook his head, holding up his hands, which were coated in gel. "Well, now I have to wash my hands since I have all this gunk on them. You know, you don't have to gel your hair all the time, Blaine." He said, as they headed into the bathroom. "I like your hair a lot better curlier."

"But it's unmanageable Kurt." Blaine told him. "But I'll tell you what, I won't gel when we're in our room."

Kurt grinned. "Then I guess we'll just have to stay in our room." He said softly, before strutting out of the bathroom, and causing Blaine's brain to short circuit.

Blaine applied the last of his gel, before running out of the bathroom and joining Kurt at the dorm room door. The two boys exited the dorm, Blaine locking the door behind them, before heading down the stairs towards the dining hall.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Jeff said smirking, when Blaine and Kurt arrived at the normal table in the dining hall. "It looks like you had a little fun Blaine." Jeff grinned, pointing to the two bite marks on Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, and brought his hand up to his neck. "You can see it?"

"It's okay Kurt." Wes said chuckling. "Jeff is just messing with you."

"In vampire society, bite marks are a thing of honor." David explained. "It's a vampire's way of showing to other vampires that that is their mate. It's kinda like how in human society, a boyfriend would give his girlfriend a necklace or a pair of earrings that she would wear. You don't have to be ashamed of them."

Blaine turned to his mate. "I like them. I like to know that I put those there."

"Then I won't cover them up." Kurt said smiling. "I was concerned I would have to stock up on some concealer. Now, I'm going to go get some food, because unlike the rest of you, I actually have to eat."

As Kurt stood up and headed over to the buffet, Wes turned to Blaine. "Are you ready for the first day of classes?"

Blaine nodded. "I know it's going to be more challenging then McKinley, but I'm ready for the change, and I know Kurt is too."

"You're joining the Warblers, right?" Jeff asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Of course they're joining the Warblers, Jeff. Have you met Kurt and Blaine?"

Jeff stuck his tongue out childishly at his mate. "I didn't want to assume Nickie."

"We'll join the Warblers." Blaine told them. "Like that's even a question, we were part of the New Directions."

It was at that moment that Kurt came back, a tray for food in his hand. "What are you talking about?" He asked, retaking his seat next to Blaine

"The Warblers." David informed him. "And whether or not you and Blaine are joining."

"Of course we're joining. We were part of the New Directions." Kurt said, as if it were obvious.

Wes turned to them. "Auditions are after school today, for everyone who moved in yesterday. Do you think you can have something ready by then?"

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other. "I think we have something in our repertoire." Blaine said, smirking.

"Yay!" Jeff cheered. "You're joining the Warblers!" Causing the entire table to collapse into laughter.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Kurt threw out his trash, before joining the vampires at the exit to the dining hall.

"Time for the boring part of the day, classes." Jeff said dramatically, as they walked down the hallway.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Be more dramatic, why don't you Jeff? What classes do you have?" He asked, turning to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt pulled his schedule out of his bag. "I have Algebra first hour, with Mrs. Kowalski."

"I have English with Mrs. Smith." Blaine said, looking at his own schedule.

Jeff grinned. "You're with me Kurtie! Don't worry," he assured him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Mrs. K is a great teacher. You'll like her."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Kurt muttered cheekily, grinning.

Jeff's jaw dropped. "Kurt!" He cried aghast, chasing the other boy around the hallway, who hid behind Blaine and stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "How could you do this to me?"

Shaking his head, David grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and dragged them down the hallway. "Come on. We do need to get to class."

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt called, as David dragged him away. "See you after class!"

Wes turned down the hallway, motioning for Blaine and Nick to follow him. "We need to get to class. David will take care of your mates."

* * *

Several hours later, Blaine exited his last class before lunch, with Wes and David.

"Let's go to the dining hall." David said as the three vampires walked down the hallway. "That's probably where Kurt, Jeff, and Nick went."

They walked into the dining hall, heading towards the normal table.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, spotting them enter the hall. He was sitting at the table with Nick and Jeff, his tray of food already in front of him.

Blaine dropped into the seat next to Kurt, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. "Hey babe. How were your morning classes?"

"They were amazing." Kurt said, eyes shining. "Everyone cares about school and pays attention. There was no paper throwing, or yelling, or playing on their phones. It was so much better than McKinley."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you like it here. It makes me feel better, since I pulled you out of your life."

"I'm not mad Blaine." Kurt told him sincerely. "I couldn't be happier."

Jeff sighed. "Aren't they adorable Nickie? It's like they don't even notice us."

"But we're even more adorable." Nick told him, placing a kiss on Jeff's cheek.

Wes and David glanced at each other. "They're totally oblivious D." Wes told him. "We could probably walk away and they wouldn't notice."

"We should come up with ship names for them." David suggested.

Wes thought for a second. "How about Niff for Nick and Jeff?"

"That's perfect." Wes said grinning. "How about Klaine for Kurt and Blaine?"

Blaine glared at them. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Wes smiled innocently. "Why Blaine, I don't know what you're talking about. We're just talking about what fifth wheels D and I feel like."

"You're insane." Nick said, shaking his head.

David shook it off. "Nah, you love us."

The bell rang then, startling the six boys.

"I'll see you after school." Blaine told Kurt, kissing him on the cheek, before following Jeff and Wes down the hall.

Kurt, David, and Nick turned down the hall, heading towards their last classes. "Last classes of the day!" Nick cheered, jumping up.

David chuckled. "Then Warblers and the auditions."

"I can't wait." Kurt said smiling.

* * *

Finally, a few hours later, Kurt exited his last class of the day.

"C'mon." Jeff called, skipping ahead. "It's Warblers time."

Chuckling, Kurt followed the energetic vampire, meeting Blaine outside the hall.

"Good luck you two." Wes called, following David, Nick, and Jeff into Warblers Hall.

Kurt sat down in one of the chairs outside Warblers Hall. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine said smiling. "We've got this."

David poked his head out of the door. "We're ready for you Kurt."

Kurt shot one last smile to Blaine, before following David into the hall. Ms. Shelley, the Warblers' coach, looked up when he entered. She was a beautiful, African-American vampress, with long, curly, dark brown hair, and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. She wore black heels, with a long, flowy black skirt, and a white blouse.

"You can start when you're ready." She told Kurt, as he reached the front of the room.

Kurt nodded, opened his mouth, and began to sing.

**I've learned to slam on the brake**   
**Before I even turn the key**   
**Before I make the mistake**   
**Before I lead with the worst of me**

**Give them no reason to stare**   
**No slipping up if you slip away**   
**So I got nothing to share**   
**No, I got nothing to say**

**Step out, step out of the sun**   
**If you keep getting burned**   
**Step out, step out of the sun**   
**Because you've learned, because you've learned**

**On the outside, always looking in**   
**Will I ever be more than I've always been?**   
**'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass**   
**I'm waving through a window**   
**I try to speak, but nobody can hear**   
**So I wait around for an answer to appear**   
**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass**   
**I'm waving through a window, oh**   
**Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?**

**We start with stars in our eyes**   
**We start believing that we belong**   
**But every sun doesn't rise**   
**And no one tells you where you went wrong**

**Step out, step out of the sun**   
**If you keep getting burned**   
**Step out, step out of the sun**   
**Because you've learned, because you've learned**

**On the outside, always looking in**   
**Will I ever be more than I've always been?**   
**'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass**   
**Waving through a window**   
**I try to speak, but nobody can hear**   
**So I wait around for an answer to appear**   
**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass**   
**Waving through a window, oh**   
**Can anybody see, is anybody waving?**

**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around**   
**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?**   
**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around**   
**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?**   
**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around**   
**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?**   
**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around**   
**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?**   
**Did I even make a sound?**   
**Did I even make a sound?**   
**It's like I never made a sound**   
**Will I ever make a sound?**

**On the outside, always looking in**   
**Will I ever be more than I've always been?**   
**'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass**   
**Waving through a window**   
**I try to speak, but nobody can hear**   
**So I wait around for an answer to appear**   
**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass**   
**Waving through a window, oh**   
**Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)**

**Is anybody waving?**   
**Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**

As the last note faded out, the Warblers sat in tense silence, leaving Kurt nervous, before Jeff broke the silence, jumping up and clapping hard. That broke the spell that had fallen over the Warblers. Nick jumped up next to his mate, clapping just as hard. The twins were falling over themselves in excitement. Francesco grinned as he joined the twins in clapping, smiling at Kurt. Wes and David flashed him thumbs up, proud of their soon to be cousin. Ethan whistled, his excitement infectious.

"Okay, settle down, settle down." Ms. Shelley said, laughing. "All in favor of Kurt joining the Warblers?"

All of their hands shot up, Luke, Liam, and Jeff holding up two. The only Warbler who didn't vote in Kurt's favor was Sebastian, who sat scowling in the corner.

"I think the result is obvious." Ms. Shelley said, smiling. "Kurt, welcome to the Warblers."

A cheer went out across the room. Luke and Liam jumped up, grabbing Kurt by the arms and plopping him down between them, Jeff pouting at being beat out. David stood up from the couch and went to the door, returning a few seconds later with Blaine, who made his way to the front of the room, Kurt flashing his mate a thumbs up.

"Okay Blaine, when you're ready." Ms. Shelley said, smiling.

Blaine nodded, opened his mouth, and sang.

**You put all your faith in my dreams**   
**You gave me the world that I wanted**   
**What did I do to deserve you?**   
**I follow your steps with my feet**   
**I walk on the road that you started**   
**I need you to know that I heard you, every word**

**I've waited way too long to say**   
**Everything you mean to me**

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now**   
**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around**   
**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**   
**I'm everything that I am because of you**

**I, I've carried this song in my mind**   
**Listen, it's echoing in me**   
**But I haven't helped you to hear it**   
**We, we've only got so much time**   
**I'm pretty sure it would kill me**   
**If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you**

**I've waited way too long to say**   
**Everything you mean to me**

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now**   
**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around**   
**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**   
**I'm everything that I am because of you**

**I have a hero whenever I need one**   
**I just look up to you and I see one**   
**I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one**

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now**   
**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around**   
**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**   
**I'm everything that I am**

**Whoa... whoa...**   
**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**   
**As long as I'm here as I am, so are you**

When the last note faded out, the response was almost identical to Kurt's. Kurt was the first one to jump up, clapping hard for his mate, the rest of the Warblers following suit.

"Okay, okay." Ms. Shelley said chuckling, trying to settle down the boys. "I think the result is obvious, but I have to ask. All in favor of Blaine joining the Warblers?"

Like before, all of the Warblers hands shot up, Luke, Liam, Jeff, and Kurt holding up both of their hands, with the exception of Sebastian, who sulked in the corner.

Ms. Shelley smiled. "I think it's obvious. Blaine, welcome to the Warblers."

All of the Warblers shot up, cheering. Kurt reached Blaine first, pulling his mate into a tight hug, as the other Warblers swarmed them.

"We did it B." Kurt whispered. "We made it into the Warblers."

Blaine grinned. "Did you ever doubt us?"

"You all can go." Ms. Shelley told them, having given up on controlling the rowdy vampires. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Blaine and Kurt left the Warblers Hall, chatting with their friends, Sebastian watched from the side, a scowl on his face. He would destroy that irritant human, if it was the last thing he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Waving Through a Window: Cast of Dear Evan Hansen  
> In Case You Don't Live Forever: Ben Platt
> 
> Yes, I am aware that I had both Blaine and Kurt sing Ben Platt songs for their auditions, and I'm going to ignore it.


	5. The Turning

_Two weeks later..._

"Kurt, time to wake up." Blaine's voice called, from the edge of Kurt's mind.

Kurt groaned, his eyes blinking open to meet Blaine's hazel orbs. "Is today the day?" He asked groggily, sitting up.

"Today's the day." Blaine grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "After tonight, you'll be a vampire like the rest of us."

Kurt smiled, climbing out of bed. "Then we better get ready."

He headed into the bathroom, and Blaine went to change himself, unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

"There they are!" Jeff cheered, twenty minutes later, when Kurt and Blaine entered the dining hall. "The couple of the day."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too Jeff."

"Are you ready for today?" David asked, as Blaine and Kurt sat down.

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "We're so ready."

"It's going to be amazing." Kurt grinned.

Jeff bounced up and down in his seat. "So, eat your breakfast. After all, it's the last time you'll need to. After that, Blaine's your breakfast."

"He's excited for the party." Nick informed them.

Jeff nodded, his head bouncing up and down. "Of course I'm excited for the party. Nick and I spent the last two weeks planning it, and it's going to be amazing!"

"Is it just me, or does that makes you a little concerned?" Wes asked David.

Jeff pouted. "Hey! I'm offended."

"It's okay babe." Nick said, putting his hand on Jeff's knee. "They're just being Wes and David."

Kurt shook his head at their antics and turned to his breakfast, determined to make the most out of the last human food he would ever have to eat. Even though it was not like he wouldn't be able to eat human food after that, vampires still have digestive systems, he wouldn't be required too, and that made it special.

* * *

Wes, David, and Jeff were still bickering ten minutes later, when Kurt threw out his trash. Just as he made it back to the table, a shout rang out from the door to the dining hall.

"Squirt!"

The group looked up to see Cooper Anderson, grinning like a maniac, standing in the doorway.

Blaine groaned. "Oh god."

"It's so good to see you." Cooper said, making his way across the dining hall and wrapping Blaine into a hug. "I feel like I hardly see you anymore Squirt."

Blaine sighed. "Coop, when will you stop calling me that?"

"Never." Cooper said, ruffling his hair and getting gel on his hands. "You're always going to be my little brother. How much of this stuff do you put in your hair." He said in disgust, shaking gel off of his hand.

Blaine smirked. "Enough to stop people like you from playing with my hair."

"He let's me play with his hair." Kurt said, smiling.

Cooper turned, focusing his attention on Kurt. "Kurt! The man of the hour. Are you ready for your transformation into an amazing, sexy vampire like me?"

"I don't think that's how it works Cooper, but sure." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist. "My mate." He snapped at Cooper.

"I'm not going to steal your mate, Blaine." Cooper said, backing off. "I have my own mate anyway."

Satisfied, Blaine backed away slightly from Kurt, who smiled up at him. "Where is Amanda anyway?" He asked his brother.

"With mom and dad." Cooper told him. "She's helping them bring their stuff into the rooms we're staying in. So, how are my little cousins doing?" He asked, turning his attention on Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David.

Jeff jumped up, excited. "Nick and I planned the party for afterwards. It's going to be amazing!"

"Blaine!" Another voice yelled from the doorway, and the entire group turned around.

Standing in the door to the dining room were Pam and Devon Anderson, Amanda, Cooper's mate, was next to them. Amanda was a tall, curvy vampress, with long, wavy blonde hair that reached her butt, and large, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes.

"Mom, dad." Blaine said, crossing the dining hall and giving his parents a hug, Kurt trailing behind, while Amanda walked over to stand with Cooper.

Pam clapped her hands together excitedly. "Isn't this a wonderful day indeed. Kurt's turning."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

"Aren't you going to come over and say hello to your old man?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Kurt turned, a smile breaking out when he spotted Burt standing in the doorway. "Dad!" Kurt called, running over to his father, who wrapped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Kurt." Burt told him. The two hadn't been able to see each other much in the past two weeks, between school and Burt trying to find a job. "You look happy." Burt said, pulling backwards to look at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I am dad. And today couldn't be a happier day."

"Speaking of today," Devon said, speaking up. "The ceremony is going to start in an hour, in a chamber underneath the school that's built for this particular ceremony. Everyone should go back to their rooms to get ready."

Blaine walked over to Kurt, taking his hand. "We should probably go back to our dorm." He turned to Burt. "It was wonderful to see you, but we do have to get ready."

"You two go." Burt said, waving them. "I have to change as well, and there's plenty of time to talk at the party."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him giggling down the hallway, as Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David watched.

"They look so happy." Jeff mused, falling into Nick's arms.

Wes nodded. "They deserve it. After everything they went through to get together, they should be happy."

"And everything we had to endure when they were pining after each other." David snorted.

Nick sighed. "We really had a lot of patience."

"Agreed."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt ran giggling up the stairs, nearly falling down several times and crashing into several walls. Their joy was infectious, unable to keep from laughing, they were so happy and ready to start their eternal lives together.

Blaine fumbled with the lock, finally getting their dorm room open, before stumbling through the door, immediately pressing Kurt up against the wall and capturing his mouth with his.

Kurt immediately kissed back, only stopped to take a breath.

"We... need... to... get... ready... for... the... ceremony..." Kurt gasped out between kisses.

Blaine stopped to take in his mate's disheveled appearance. "But what if I want to do this?"

"We'll get carried away." Kurt pointed out. "And as much as I love having sex with you, I don't think I'd really want to be late to my own turning ceremony because we were fucking." He gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips, noticing his disappointed look. "Afterwards though, I promise."

The two boys turned away from each other, knowing they would have to resist the temptation. Kurt pulled on his suit, the outfit they had agreed upon for the turning, as Blaine pulled on his own suit. Turning back to his mate, Kurt smiled as he adjusted the crooked bowtie, quickly fixing his own tie.

"You look so handsome." Kurt said, smiling and taking in his mate's appearance.

Blaine stepped closer, his lips dangerously close to Kurt's own. "And you look hot."

Glancing over at the clock, Blaine pulled out his iPod and picked a slow song, setting it down on the bed.

"Dance with me." Blaine told Kurt, holding his hand out.

Smiling, Kurt took it, falling into Blaine's embrace. The two boys danced around the room, spinning and twirling in time to the music. And the entire time, Kurt couldn't keep a smile off his face, enjoying his last time as a human with the boy he loved.

But all too soon, their dance was interrupted. "Blaine, Kurt." Came Jeff's knock on the door. "I hope you two are ready and decent, because it's time to go to the ceremony."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt yanked open the door, stopping Jeff mid knock. "C'mon babe." He called over his shoulder. "It's time to go."

"I'm supposed to lead you there." Jeff told them, as the three of them walked down the hallway. "I don't know why it's me, but it is."

Blaine leaned over. "Perhaps so you don't get caught up in having sex with Nick before the party."

"Fuck you Anderson." Jeff commented, flipping him off.

Blaine smirked. "No, that's Kurt's job. And no offense, but you are my cousin."

"Blaine!" Kurt cried aghast.

Blaine blinked innocently at him. "What babe? He was asking for it."

Jeff pushed open a door that neither Kurt nor Blaine had noticed before. He held open the door for them, letting it slam shut behind the three of them as they walked inside

"Follow me." Jeff commented eerily, leading them down a set of stairs that descended into darkness.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Is it just me or does it feel like Jeff is trying to kill us?"

"It's not just you." Blaine admitted. "And I wouldn't put it past him."

Jeff turned around. "I heard that Anderson."

The three of them reached the bottom of the stairs, and rounded the corner, Kurt and Blaine looking up in shock at the sight. They had walked out into a large, stone rotunda, with marble columns surrounding it. At the end of the room was a singular door, which was most likely the turning room. Scattered around the room were their immediate family, Devon, Pam, Cooper, and Burt.

"You can go now Jeff." Devon told the young vampire, who nodded and turned around.

"I'll see you two at the party later!" Jeff called, before skipping out of the room and heading up the stairs.

Devon walked over to the two of them. "Are you ready?"

"So ready." Blaine said, smiling at his dad and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Stand in the center of the circle." Devon told them, walking over to where their parents and Cooper were and completing the circle. "And hold hands. Today, you will be undergoing the sacred rite reserved for multispecies mated couples, the Rite of Turning. Kurt, do you fully understand what this means for you?"

Kurt nodded. "I do."

"And Blaine," Devon said, turning to his son. "Do you understand what your new role as sire as well as mate will mean for you?"

Blaine nodded. "I do."

"Is there anyone who would like to object to Kurt's Turning?" Devon asked, looking around the rotunda. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "By the power invested in me as the High Vampire, I permit you to enter the turning room and complete the process."

Both boys turned around, until they faced the door. Tugging on Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled him through the door, smiling as he did so. As soon as the door closed, Kurt gazed around the room. In the center was a large king size bed, with two side tables on either side. Other then that, the room was completely barren.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine.

Blaine hopped onto the bed, scooting up until his head was on the pillow. "Come over here." He said, patting the spot next to him. Kurt jumped onto the bed, rolling so he was facing Blaine. "To complete the Turning, I'll need to drain you of nearly all of your blood." Blaine told him. "Then you'll ingest part of my blood, and the Turning will start. I'll stay with you until you wake. You'll need to drink from me as your first feeding. After that, the Turning is complete." He ran his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone, who sighed at the touch. "I promise it won't hurt."

"I'm not scared Blaine." Kurt said, his eyes bright. "I'm ready."

Kurt bared his neck for Blaine, who licked his lips at the sight. Extending his fangs, Blaine sank them into Kurt's neck, who moaned at the feeling. Kurt had never felt anything like it, it was like when Blaine had fed from him before, but different, and Kurt loved it. He felt like he was floating, and at any moment, he would float away. Just as Kurt felt like he would pass out from the feeling, Blaine pulled away and reached for a knife that was on the bedside table. Quickly cutting his palm, Blaine held the hand to Kurt's mouth, dripping the blood in. Kurt had barely ingested two drops, before he promptly blacked out.

Quickly cleaning the knife of his blood, the wound on his palm already starting to stitch back together, Blaine placed the knife on the table and laid down next to Kurt, gathering his mate into his arms and falling asleep, Kurt's heartbeats already starting to get slower and slower.

* * *

Two hours later, Blaine shot awake, feeling Kurt begin to stir in his arms. Watching his mate, his breath catching, Blaine waited for Kurt's eyes to open. Five minutes later, Kurt blinked open his eyes, revealing their blood red color. He groaned, sitting up.

"Here, love." Blaine said, stretching out his neck and grabbing the knife, in case he needed to cut himself. "Drink, I know you're hungry."

Licking his lips, Kurt's fangs extended for the first time, quickly sinking them into Blaine's neck and sucking greedily. Blaine moaned, running his hands through Kurt's hair and finally understanding why Kurt loved it so much when he fed from him. After a minute, Kurt pulled back, blinking.

"I'm a vampire." He said in awe. "I'm a vampire!" Kurt repeated a second time, launching himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine chuckled at his mate's enthusiasm. "That you are." He agreed, before capturing Kurt's lips in a searing kiss.

The two vampires moaned, Blaine tasting his blood on Kurt's lips for the first time.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped out, as Blaine began to fumble with the buttons on his top, the suit jacket having been discarded a long time ago. "Please fuck me."

Blaine smirked. "I was planning on that babe."

The two vampires fell back onto the bed, all but tearing off their clothes. Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's bare chest, scraping his fangs, and causing the other boy to moan in pleasure. Reaching for the zipper, Blaine pulled it down, Kurt shimming out of his pants, and pulling Blaine's down at the same time. Nearly ripping their boxers in the process, Blaine shed their last pieces of clothing, leaving both vampires naked.

Quickly grabbing the lube, Blaine wasted no time at all in lubing up his finger and inserting it into Kurt's hole, the other boy grinding down hard, desperate for some friction.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt begged when Blaine only had two fingers up his ass. "I want you to fuck me, now. I don't care if it will hurt."

Grinning, Blaine lubed up his dick and inserted himself in Kurt, both vampires groaning at the tight feeling. Blaine began to thrust in and out quickly, until he was pounding into Kurt, one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder. This mating was frantic and hurried, unlike the other times. It was an assurance that they were there, and that they would be together forever.

With one last cry, Kurt and Blaine came, hard, Blaine emptying his cum into Kurt. Groaning, he pulled out of Kurt and rolled to the side, the other vampire wincing at the slight burn.

Kurt rolled over, facing Blaine, unable to keep a smile off of his face. "We did it."

"That we did." Blaine said, smiling. "Now I believe we have a party to go to."

Blaine climbed off of the bed, pulling his boxers on and tossing Kurt his, before the two of them pulled on the rest of their clothes. The two vampires grabbed each other's hands, as Blaine pushed open the door of the turning room, and they walked outside, to be met with the smiling faces of their parents and Cooper, who applauded as they exited.

"I've been instructed by Jeff as the one who will lead you to the party." Cooper said, walking over to them. "Apparently I'm the only fun one, and I agree."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "This just makes me more concerned about Jeff's party."

"I think it will be fun." Kurt said, smiling. "Jeff seemed really excited about the party earlier."

Cooper turned around from where he was leading them up the stairs. "See Squirt, Kurt trusts me! Why can't you be more like your mate?"

"Probably because you're my brother and I know you better then Kurt does." Blaine said, shaking his head.

Cooper pouted as they headed down the hallway. "That hurts Blainers. I'm wounded."

"Stop being so over dramatic Coop." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

Copper pulled open the door to Warblers Hall, holding it for Kurt and Blaine, who's jaws dropped at the sight. The Hall was decorated with streamers and balloons, and a large banner that read " _Congratulations on Your Turning, Kurt!_ " A large banquet table was at one end of the Hall, near Ms. Shelley's desk, filled with cups of different types of blood. Scattered around the room were all the Warblers, along with members of Blaine's extended family. The whole Hall interrupted into cheers, as Kurt and Blaine walked in.

Jeff bounced up to the two of them, a cup of blood in his right hand. "Vampirism becomes you, Kurtie!" He announced excitedly, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Hands off my mate, Jeffrey." Blaine joked. "You have your own mate."

Nick walked up to the three of them. "Yes you do." He joked.

"You know I love you Nickie." Jeff said, dramatically. "But this is a big deal."

Wes and David walked over to the two of them. "Welcome to the family, Kurt." Wes said, sincerely.

"We should probably go talk to my other cousins." Blaine said, glancing over to where his extended family was standing. "Lily is glaring at me, and I think she's gonna walk over here if I don't go over and introduce Kurt."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and headed over to a young vampress, who was bouncing up and down. She was their age, with long, wavy, black hair, and large, expressive hazel eyes. She reminded Kurt of a feminine version of his mate, with the energy of Jeff.

She stuck her hand out for Kurt to shake. "Nice to meet you finally, Kurt. I'm Lily, one of Blaine's many cousins."

"She's Jeff's twin sister." Blaine explained, chuckling at Kurt's suprised look. "I know, they look nothing alike."

Lily nodded. "Everyone says that about Jeff and I, along with the fact that Blaine and I should be the twins. I get my looks from our mom, Blaine's dad's sister. Jeff gets his looks from our dad."

"I see you've met my darling twin sister, Kurt." Jeff said, walking up behind them, Nick's hand grasped in his.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Fuck you, Jeff."

"No that's my job." Nick said, grinning.

"Oh no, you've finally done it Jeffrey. You've corrupted my cousin."

Kurt turned around to see a tall vampire, with stark, black hair and bright blue eyes.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Like Nick needed any help, Alec."

"I'm Alec." He said, introducing himself to Kurt. "One of Blaine's, Nick's, and David's cousins."

Kurt turned to his mate, eyes wide. "How many cousins do you have?"

"Too many." Blaine said, sighing. "Not all of them are our age though. Some are older, closer to your dad's age, and some are younger, like Wes and David's little sisters. That's what happens when your entire family is made up of immortal vampires."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes I forget how many cousins I have."

"I never thought I would see this day so quickly." Another voice said, behind them. "Henry, isn't this lovely?"

Kurt turned to see a striking vampire couple. The woman had long, curly, black hair that reached her lower back, and large hazel eyes. She reminded Kurt of an older version of Lily. The man was tall, with neatly combed, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Kurt, meet my paternal grandparents, Henry and Sophia Anderson." Blaine said, introducing them.

Kurt's eyes widened, these vampires couldn't look older than twenty-five. "You're Blaine's grandparents?" He asked in shock, covering his mouth when he realized what he said.

Sophia chuckled. "Surprising isn't it? That's one of the perks of being a vampire. You never look older than your mid-twenties."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kurt." Henry said, politely. "We heard a lot about you from young Blaine here, growing up."

Blaine blushed beet red. "Grandpa!" He cried in shock. "Don't say that!"

"I think it's adorable." Kurt said, chuckling at his mate's embarrassment.

Pam Anderson wandered over. "Kurt, I think there's someone who wants to see you." She stepped aside to reveal Burt.

"Dad!" Kurt cried in excitement, using his new speed to launch himself into his dad's arms.

Burt chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "It's great to see you Kurt. And I'm glad you will have lots of people who care about you when I'm gone." He said, glancing around at the vampires."

"Dad..." Kurt commented softly.

Burt waved it off. "I've come to terms with it. A parent is supposed to pass away before their child anyway. And besides, we still have a couple decades. Now go hang out with your friends. It is your party."

Smiling, Kurt linked arms with Blaine, flitting between talking to the Warblers, and meeting Blaine's multitude of cousins, aunts, and uncles. When they finally got back to the dorm that night, it took everything he had in him, not to collapse.

"Was today good?" Blaine asked, pulling on his pajama pants and collapsing in bed next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. "Today was perfect." He told Blaine, before collapsing in the arms of his mate and drifting into a deep sleep.


	6. The Reveal

_Two years later..._

Kurt sat in the common room, Blaine next to him, with books surrounding them, doing homework, with David and Wes playing Halo in the background, when the TV blinked on, startling everyone in the room.

" _We're here with an exclusive event happening right now!_ " The reporter yelled into the camera, running away from the flames behind her, and focusing the camera on a figure in front of her.

Blaine stood up in shock, pointing at the screen. "Is that?"

"It is." Wes said, nodding.

Standing in front of the camera, surrounded by burning rubble, was Sebastian Smythe. " _My name is Sebastian Smythe!_ " He yelled, ignoring the burning buildings around him. " _And you better know it, because from now on, I am your leader. I'm a vampire,_ " he said, grinning and showing his pointed teeth. " _And yes, we exist. Now is the time for the vampires to emerge from the shadows. We are the dominant species on this planet. And it's time you puny humans learned that._ "

"Guys, look outside." Simon said from the window, causing all the Warblers to scramble over to see what he was pointing at.

When Kurt reached the window, the scene outside made his jaw drop. The normally beautiful view of the city, complete with the iconic New York City skyline and the view of the Empire State Building, was on fire.

Blaine glanced towards the TV, which was still showing Sebastian. "That's New York." He said in shock, finally recognizing the little bakery that Jeff had taken them to on their first day in New York.

"Fuck." Kurt muttered in shock, his legs giving way from under him, as he collapsed to the ground.

Little did the Warblers know, their life was about to get way weirder.

* * *

All the way back in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions were practicing for Sectionals in the choir room, when Principal Figgins' voice came over the loudspeaker. " _Everyone pull out your phones, right now, and turn on the news._ " He said, sounding more serious then anyone had ever heard the principal.

Fumbling for her phone in her backpack, Mercedes finally found it and pulled it out, her jaw dropping at the sight, as did every other New Direction in the room. Standing on a pile of burning rubble, was a teenager, who didn't look much different then any of them. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a blazer with a D on the pocket, and grey slacks. But what was most concerning, was his teeth, glittering and pointed, like fangs.

" _My name is Sebastian Smythe._ " He announced to the camera. " _And you better know it, because from now on, I am your leader. I'm a vampire, and yes, we exist. Now is the time for the vampires to emerge from the shadows. We are the dominant species on this planet. And it's time you puny humans learned that._ "

Rachel gasped, catching sight of something behind the vampire. "That's New York."

"Wait, it is." Mercedes said in shock, noticing the burning Empire State Building.

Mr. Schue gasped, collapsing into a nearby chair. "Oh god," he muttered. "I can't believe this is happening."

" _In light of recent events,_ " Principal Figgin's voice came over the loudspeaker. " _You are all dismissed home until further notice. Please remain calm and leave in an orderly fashion._ "

As Mercedes grabbed her bag and exited the choir room, she looked back one last time, unsure if she would ever see the room she loved so much, ever again.

* * *

Pam Anderson hurried into the common room, Devon, Burt, Cooper, and Amanda behind her. "Thank god you're okay." She gasped out, pulling first Blaine, then Kurt into a hug.

"What are we going to do Uncle Devon?" Jeff asked, turning to the older vampire.

Devon sighed, raking his hands down his face. "You all will stay here. The House Guard is going to set up check points around the building. Sebastian spilled the beans on us existing, there is no point in hiding anymore."

"There's going to be refugees." Blaine said, looking around the room. "And the majority are going to be human. There will be some vampires too, mainly anyone who doesn't follow Sebastian's ideology, but there will be more humans. I say we provide them refugee here," he said, looking around. "We have the room. Dalton is massive, and we can use the buildings on either side to host people too. We need to give people hope, and let them know not all vampires are like Sebastian."

Devon smiled at his son. "I think Blaine is correct. I'll get the House Guard to erect a perimeter around this area, to keep out Sebastian's forces, and I'll hold guard duty on the gate, with mainly House Guards, but the Dalton vampires as well. We'll take him down. You're going to make a great leader one day." He told his son.

"I'm proud of you." Kurt told his mate, smiling up at him.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Let's just hope we can stop Sebastian once and for all."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Mercedes asked, as the New Directions exited the building, along with the rest of the population of McKinley.

Rachel looked down at her phone. "My dads texted me. All the New Direction parents are meeting at my house, along with Mr. Schue, to discuss what's going to happen next."

"We should all head there." Quinn said. "Hopefully the vampire doesn't come out to Lima soon."

Mercedes nodded. "I don't know why he would. We're a little town in the middle of Ohio. Why would we be important?"

The New Directions nodded and separated, heading for their cars, none of them knowing how wrong they were.

* * *

"Rachel!" Hiram Berry said in relief, the second Rachel opened the door, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. "Come in, come in." He told the New Directions, stepping aside so they could come inside.

Rachel followed her dad into the living room, the rest of the New Directions trailing behind her. All the parents looked up the second they stepped into the room, pulling their children into tight hugs.

"What do we do now?" She asked her dads, looking at all the parents.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Right now, we stay put. Sebastian Smythe does not seem like he has moved past New York City yet, and I hope it stays that way."

"You're all going to stay here." Leroy Berry told them. "We have a large basement and if something does happen, I want you all together so you can run together. I know you don't like it." He said, noticing the annoyed looks on their faces. "But it's the best way to keep you kids safe."

The New Directions nodded to one another, before leaving the living room, heading for the basement.

"This is going to be fun." Puck sarcastically commented, as they walked down the stairs.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We'll figure it out."

The kids collapsed onto the couches, unaware of how quickly their world was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short. Its mainly a filler chapter to see how everyone reacts to the reveal. The next chapter is really going to be where the story heats up.


	7. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is character death in this chapter, although it isn't very graphic, but just in case it bothers you, you can skip past it.

_Two weeks later..._

Mercedes was roughly shaken awake from her deep sleep on one of the air mattresses, next to Tina, by a hand on her shoulder. Blinking her eyes open, she met the scared face of Hiram Berry.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up and looking around, noticing the other parents waking up the New Directions.

Hiram sighed, trying not to cry. "The vampires are here. They're going door to door, pulling out all the humans, and taking them who knows where. You all need to run. Go to this address." He said, shoving a piece of paper into her hands. "They run a shelter for humans and vampires escaping the war. Now go, take all the New Directions and don't look back." He told her, before darting back upstairs.

"What do we do now?" Brittany asked, sounding scared, Santana's arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Mercedes sighed. "We run. Just like Hiram said."

"You all need to carry me." Artie insisted, turning to the New Directions, who stared back at him in shock.

Tina looked at her best friend, confused. "But Artie, you never want to be carried. You always say it's too embarrassing."

"I know." Artie said, nodding. "But we wouldn't make it far with this wheelchair, and I value living more then a little embarrassment."

Rachel gestured for them to follow her. "Come on," she said, climbing onto the ledge next to a small window, with the help of the chair next to it. "This window comes out into my backyard."

"Mercedes, look at the address first." Mike suggested. "We don't know if you'll be able to read it outside."

Unfolding the piece of paper Hiram had given her, Mercedes stared at it. "0206 South Oak Lane, Manhattan, New York City." She read off. "We're going all the way to New York?" She asked, shocked.

"No time to question it." Puck said, grabbing his phone and bag, as gunshots echoed in the distance. "Just time to run."

Quickly, the New Directions climbed up the ledge and out the window, Finn pushing Artie out onto the grass in front of him. As soon as they were out, they took off for the woods, Rachel sparing one last glance at the home she lived in her entire life.

* * *

Hiram ran back up the basement stairs and into the living room, where all the parents, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were standing. "They're free." He gasped out, Leroy pulling his husband into a tight hug. "Our children are fine."

The parents let out a sigh, but their relief was short lived, as a loud knocking came from the front door.

"By the order of his majesty, Sebastian Smythe, open the door." A voice called.

Gesturing for the other parents to stay there, Hiram and Leroy walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Hiram asked the vampires, who were standing in front of the door in full tactical gear, politely.

The vampire in front gave them one glance, before his face turned stony. "Are there any other humans in this house?" He questioned.

Hiram and Leroy glanced at one another, before shakily nodding.

"How many?" The vampire demanded.

"Twenty one adults." Hiram told him.

The vampire nodded. "And are there any vampires in the house?"

"No." Hiram said, shaking his head.

The vampire seemed satisfied, stepping backwards. "All clear!" He yelled.

Hiram and Leroy sighed in relief, but their relief was short lived, as one of the vampires tossed a ticking bomb into the house, before slamming the door.

Hiram stared at the bomb in shock for a second, before screaming. "There's a bomb, get out!" He jumped out of the way, tackling Leroy as he did, just as the bomb went off and everything went dark.

* * *

Several hours later, Mr. Schue came to, coughing at the smoke. He pulled himself off of the ground, glancing at the rubble around the building. He couldn't see the parents at all, they were buried under the rubble. He moved away from what he knew was Emma's dead body, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill out at the thought of his girlfriend, before picking his way through the ruined house.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Mr. Schue called softly, in case the vampires were nearby, listening.

A cough sounded from near the door. "Over here." Called the voice of Hiram Berry.

Hurrying across the rubble, Mr. Schue made his way towards the voice, stopping suddenly at the sight. Crouching next to the rubble, bloodied and bruised, but mostly okay, were Hiram and Leroy.

"Did you find anyone else?" Leroy asked.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No, they're all dead. We're the only ones. We need to get going." He said, pulling the two men up. "Who knows if the vampires are going to come back."

Hiram nodded. "We'll go to New York City. It's where I sent the kids. There is a shelter there that I heard about, that's taking in vampires and humans displaced by the war. Apparently it used to be a school for vampires and is now run by the old government."

"What are waiting for?" Mr. Schue asked, facing the rising sun. "Let's go."

* * *

"What do you think it will be like there?" Tina asked, several hours later, breaking the silence the New Directions had been walking in the entire time.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, but hopefully they'll be able to help us."

"This is not the way I thought I would be going to New York City." Rachel said, sighing. "I always thought I would be going after graduation, with Kurt and Blaine, to be on Broadway."

All of the New Directions smiled sadly at the thought of their dead friends. "What do you think they would do if they were here right now?" Mike asked.

"Kurt would be freaking out about how he lost all his designer clothes." Rachel said, laughing.

Mercedes smiled. "And Blaine would be trying to reassure him everything was okay, with those puppy eyes."

"I miss my dolphins." Brittany commented sadly, and they all went quiet again.

Five minutes later, Quinn broke the silence again. "Do you think they would be together, if they were alive today?"

"I hope so." Mercedes said, smiling sadly. "It was always painfully obvious that they liked each other."

Puck scoffed. "It was so sappy. But I miss them, and their sappiness."

"We'll make it to New York." Rachel said, determinedly. "If not for us, then for Kurt and Blaine."

For once, Mercedes couldn't be annoyed at the girl's ambition. "I hope so, I hope so."

* * *

Eight days later, even Rachel found her optimism wearing off, as the New Directions still didn't find themselves in New York City.

"How much longer?" Santana groaned. "I don't think my legs can take this any longer."

Tina nodded. "Agreed."

"Guys, look!" Finn called, having run ahead. "I can see the city."

Mercedes and Rachel grinned at each other, before running up to where Finn was pointing, the rest of the New Directions lining up on the ridge. Down below them, part of downtown Manhattan still in flames, was New York City.

"Come on." Mercedes yelled, running down the hill, a spring in her step. "We're almost there."

* * *

Jeff and David exited Dalton Academy, heading for the gate. In the three weeks since the war had broken out across the world, thousands of refugees, mainly children, had flooded into Dalton, desperate for safety. The Andersons had taken them all in, and Dalton, which had ten floors, was unable to house them all. Instead, they had taken over the two surrounding brownstones. The original Dalton brownstone was kept for the high school students, with vampires and humans living on the same floor, although girls and boys were separated by floor, unless they were mates. The other two brownstones became homes for the middle and elementary school children, and the parents respectively.

The original Dalton vampires, and any other vampires that felt up to the task, served guard duty at the gate surrounding the little safe neighborhood they had managed to create, with the help of the House Guard. And some even went on spy missions out of the gated walls, to find out information and rescue more refugees.

"You stay safe." David told Jeff, as he hopped up onto the guard tower, grabbing the gun that was kept there to protect against any attacks.

Jeff laughed. "You tell me that every time David. I'll be fine."

"It's because I'm worried about you." David said, sincerely. "You're my cousin, Jeff. I can't lose you."

Jeff smiled at him. "I promise, I'll be fine."

Pulling his mask down over his face, Jeff slipped out of the gate, knife in hand. There would have been a time when he would have scoffed at the all black ensemble he was sporting, but that time was long gone now. Even though it had only been three short weeks since Sebastian declared war on humanity, the time had changed him, had changed all of the Warblers at Dalton.

Ducking through the streets of New York, Jeff kept an eye out for anything suspicious, whether it was Sebastian's forces, or refugees. Rounding a corner, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Tina asked, as the New Directions ducked through the streets of New York.

Mercedes shrugged, glancing down at the slip of paper. "Well, we're in downtown Manhattan, but I don't know where this address is. Hopefully we can find someone friendly to point us on our way."

As if on cue, a person came around the corner. They were dressed in all black, from their shirt down to their shoes, and wore a mask, almost like a robber's mask, that was black as well, making it impossible to tell their gender. They stopped at the sight of the New Directions, staring at them almost in shock.

"Can you help us find this address?" Mercedes asked them, holding out the piece of paper.

The masked person took on look at the address, turning around the way they came, and gesturing for the New Directions to follow them. Shrugging, Mercedes followed, the New Directions trailing behind her.

Jeff could not believe it. After all these years, there were the New Directions, standing in downtown Manhattan. Their presence confirmed the fears that he, Nick, Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt had had since the war broke out three weeks ago. Sebastian had gone to Lima, knowing that's where they were from, and hoping to kill their friends and family.

It was no surprise that they were heading for Dalton. The Andersons had advertised the shelter very thoroughly. Remaining silent so they wouldn't recognize his voice, Jeff gestured for them to follow him. He knew they would figure out it was him eventually, but he didn't want them to freak out in the middle of Manhattan.

They were only one block away from the gate, when shouting rang out behind them. "Get back here human scum!"

Jeff turned around, spotting three of Sebastian's goons, swords in hand. "Fuck," he muttered, not caring if the New Directions recognized his voice anymore. "We're almost there!" He yelled.

Mercedes looked up in surprise when the masked person spoke for the first time, obviously a teenage boy. Although his voice sounded familiar, she couldn't place it. Running faster, she spotted the metal gate, somehow knowing, that's where they were going.

"Open the fucking gate!" Jeff yelled, spotting David sitting on top of the guard tower. His cousin looked up in surprise, firing the gun and hitting all three goons, before jumping off of the tower and pulling the gate open.

Mercedes jumped when the gunshots rang out, before spotting a figure jump off of the tower and pull the gate open. "Come on!" She yelled, darting through as the rest of the New Directions followed her. The masked boy and the figure slammed themselves up against the gate, shutting it closed. "Are they dead?" She asked, concerned, noticing the three fallen bodies outside.

"No," said a familiar voice, and Mercedes looked up in suprise to see that the figure was none other then David Thompson, Blaine's cousin, that she hadn't seen in two years. "You have to cut off their head to kill a vampire. They'll be knocked out for a while, and wake up with a pounding headache, but they'll be fine." He turned to the masked boy. "I told you to be safe out there, and what did you do? Go out and almost get yourself killed."

The masked boy tore off his mask, revealing the face of Jeff Sterling, one of Blaine's other cousins, who shrugged. "That wasn't my plan either D, but things happen." He turned to the New Directions. "Come on, you made it this far. You might as well actually make it to Dalton."

"Is Dalton the name of the shelter?" Mercedes asked, hurrying to follow him.

Jeff nodded. "It used to be an all-boys vampire boarding school, but when the war broke out, the old royal family turned it into a shelter for humans and vampires displaced by the war."

"They figured they didn't need to hide anymore." David said, shrugging. "So why not use it as a place to keep people safe."

Mercedes nodded. "Makes sense. How did you two get here?"

David and Jeff looked at each other hesitantly. "It's a long story." Jeff finally said, leading them up the steps of a brownstone.

He pushed open the doors to the building, leading the New Directions inside. Mercedes looked around in shock. They had stepped into a large lobby, with corridors stretching in every direction. The furniture was all a rich, deep mahogany, with velvet cushions on the chairs. A grand, spiral staircase stood in the center, leading up to the second floor, which was visible through the balcony, and contained several more corridors. The decor around the room gave the entire place a Victorian feel. And everywhere you looked, were people, bustling around. There were mostly teenagers, both girls and boys, walking around, but there were some children and adults as well.

Thad looked up from where he was walking past the staircase, a book in his hand, as per usual. "Hey David, Jeff!" He said, waving to them, before his eyebrow raised at the New Directions. "I see you found more refugees."

David and Jeff were interrupted from saying anything more, from shouting that occurred on the second floor.

"I can't take this anymore, Wesley Jeremiah Montgomery!"

"Well, I can't take this either, Tabitha Felicia Adams!"

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"Well, I'm breaking up with you too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Wes emerged from a room to the right of the stairs, Tabitha Adams, his on again, off again girlfriend right behind him. She was a beautiful vampress, with long, wavy, brunette hair that came down to her butt and large brown eyes. As Wes went to step on the stairs, as if in slow motion, his feet came out from under him, and Wes fell head over heels down the stairs, Tabitha right behind him.

David winced as he watched his cousin tumble down the stairs, finally landing at the bottom, with Tabitha right on top of him.

"This is your fault Wes!" She screeched, jumping up. "You got your friends to butter the stairs to make me fall. We're over! I'm leaving!" She announced, stomping out the door.

Wes simply groaned in response from his position on the ground. "You okay Wes?" David asked, sticking his hand down to pull Wes up.

Liam and Luke peeked out from behind another door in the hallway, their bright red hair sticking out against the wall. "Oops."

"That was."

"Intended for."

"Thad." They finished in sync.

Thad looked up from the book he was reading. "You what?"

"Oh shit!" The twins eyes widened. "Run!" They yelled, taking off down the hallway.

David shook his head. "Those two are something else."

"Did I hear banging?" Nick asked, from the top of the stairs, and started to take a step down the staircase.

Jeff looked up in concern. "Nick no!" He yelled. "The twins buttered the stairs, you'll fall."

"That's what happened." Nick said in realization, pulling his foot back. "They're still in there, since I'm guessing you're looking for them."

David shook his head. "I can't believe they're still in there."

"Who's in there?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"The two people we are taking you to see." Jeff said, heading for the stairs. "Come on. If we go slowly, we'll be able to get up the stairs.

The New Directions shrugged, but followed him, slowly making their way up the stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really ten minutes, they reached the top.

"Took you long enough." Nick joked, giggling when his mate stuck his tongue out at him.

Jeff led them down the stairs, and towards a door that was partially jarred, pushing it open and leading the New Directions inside, who's jaws dropped at the sight. Standing in front of a table, with a map of New York on it, push-pins in different locations, was Blaine Anderson. And sitting on the table next to the map was Kurt Hummel. The two people the New Directions thought were dead for the past two years.


	8. Secrets Revealed

"Did Wes fall down the stairs?" Kurt asked, not looking up.

Jeff nodded. "Yep. The twins buttered the stairs in hopes of getting Thad, but they got Tabitha and Wes instead."

"Oh, we heard the screaming." Blaine said, shaking his head.

David scoffed. "I think the entirety of Dalton heard the screaming."

"Rude." Wes pouted, crossing his arms.

Nick sighed. "How long has he been working there?" He asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"Too long." Kurt muttered, jumping off of the table and tugging at Blaine's arms. "Honey, you need to take a break." He insisted, causing the New Directions' eyebrows to shoot up.

Blaine shook his head, but it was obvious that he was starting to relent. "I've got to get this finished. Dad is expecting me to."

"Devon will understand." Kurt said, pulling Blaine gently away. "He wouldn't want you fainting from exhaustion. What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" He asked, turning around for the first time and noticing the New Directions, before freezing from shock.

"Jeff found them on his rounds." David explained. "They're refugees."

Kurt sighed, raking his hand across his face, in a motion that surprised the New Directions, as it was not something that had ever seen him do. "Sebastian hit Lima."

"What happened to you two?" Mercedes asked in shock. "We were told you were dead! For two years!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other hesitantly. "Let's go to the common room." Blaine finally said. "It's better for this kind of conversation."

The group of teenagers left the room, heading down the same hallway in complete silence. The vampires having no clue what to say to the people who thought they were dead, and the New Directions having no clue what to say to the people they thought were dead.

David opened the door, and they stepped into the room, the New Directions looking around in surprise. It was a very large room, with the entirety of the far wall filled with windows that, before the war, looked out onto the beautiful New York City skyline. Now, it showed the burning buildings and rubble that had become extremely common everywhere. On the other walls were bookshelves, along with computer tables. The center of the room was filled mostly with plush chairs and tables. There was one large couch across from a TV. There were several boys in the room, but when they saw the situation, they grabbed their stuff, shooting the New Directions smiles as they went.

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Kurt said, as they sat down.

Mercedes nodded, her face stony. "What the hell Kurt? We thought you were dead for two fucking years!"

"What do you all know about vampire culture before the war?" Blaine asked.

Quinn frowned. "Not much. What does that have to do with anything?"

"As I'm sure you all know, Dalton used to be an all-boys vampire school. Before the war, vampires took great care in keeping their existence a secret. That's where the vampire schools come in." Blaine explained. "When a vampire turns fifteen, they unlock their mating bond, which allows them to find their mate, since vampires mate for life. In vampire culture, before the war, if they lived in an all or mostly human community, they would go to their school one last time, on their fifteenth birthday, just in case their mate goes to the school, then they would leave for one of the vampire schools. There were all-girls, all-boys, and co-ed options. After that, their death would be faked, so that no one from their old life would try to find them."

Mercedes blinked back at him. "And this is important, how?"

"What day were Kurt and I declared dead?" Blaine asked her.

The New Directions' eyes widened, the implication of what Blaine had said finally settling in. Blaine grinned, his glittering fangs finally exposed.

"Blaine, David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick are the born vamps." Kurt explained.

Their conversation was interrupted by Trent, who stuck his head through the common room door. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but there are three adults here to see the New Directions."

"What are their names?" Rachel demanded, leaping up.

"Mr. Schue and Mr. and Mr. Berry." Trent revealed.

* * *

"I wonder how much farther it is." Hiram questioned, eight days after they had first left Lima.

Leroy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hopefully not much farther."

"Look up here!" Mr. Schue yelled from up ahead, where he had moved to give the husbands some space.

Hiram and Leroy hurried up to the ridge, where Mr. Schue was standing. Below them were the towering skyscrapers of New York City, some still on fire, and rubble scattered around, evidence of the ongoing war that had upturned all of their lives.

"We made it! We made it!" Hiram cried in excitement, picking up Leroy and twirling him around, who laughed.

Mr. Schue grinned at them. "Let's go find the kids."

The three adults ran down the hill, quickly crossing over the George Washington Bridge, and into Manhattan.

"Where do we go from here?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around.

Hiram looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, an exact copy of the paper he had given Mercedes over a week ago. "We find this address."

"I think we're close." Leroy said, looking at the street sign in front of him. It was beat up and knocked over, the pole bent and the sign banged up, but the street name, reading "South Oak Lane," the same street name as the address for the shelter, was visible.

Hiram, Leroy, and Mr. Schue began to run down the road, racing towards the gate, side stepping the three bodies in the road. "Hey! Hey!" They screamed, banging on the gate. "Let us in!"

A tall, blonde boy with bright blue eyes and the stature of an athlete looked up in suprise from his seat on the guard tower, before jumping down and pulling open the gate, letting them in.

"Is this the shelter?" Mr. Schue finally asked, having taken a minute to catch his breath.

The boy nodded and began to lead them down the street. "Yeah, this is Dalton. I'm Ethan."

"Did a group of kids show up here yesterday? My daughter, Rachel, is among them." Hiram asked, desperately.

Ethan froze, but nodded. "Yes, the New Directions are here. I can take you to them."

He led them down the street and up to one of the many brownstones, before pushing open the door. They had stepped into a large lobby, with corridors stretching in every direction. The furniture was all a rich, deep mahogany, with velvet cushions on the chairs. A grand, spiral staircase stood in the center, leading up to the second floor, which was visible through the balcony, and contained several more corridors. The decor around the room gave the entire place a Victorian feel. And everywhere you looked, were people, bustling around. There were mostly teenagers, both girls and boys, walking around, but there were some children and adults as well.

A short, brunette boy looked up when they entered. "Hey Ethan!" He said, waving. "Who's this?" He questioned, looking around Ethan at the three adults.

"What exactly are your names?" Ethan asked, turning to them.

"I'm Will Schuester." Mr. Schue said, introducing himself. "And this is Hiram and Leroy Berry."

Ethan turned back to Trent. "They're looking for the New Directions."

Trent nodded and disappeared around the corner. Five minutes later, the sound of footsteps made them look up, and what they saw, made their jaws drop.

* * *

As Kurt hurried after Trent, with the New Directions and the vampires, towards the side staircase, he bit his lip in worry. It was one thing to face the New Directions, it was another thing to face his old teacher. Mr. Schue may have not always made the best choices, but he cared, which you couldn't say for the majority of teachers at McKinley.

"Hey," Blaine said, bumping his hip. "Stop worrying."

Kurt sighed. "I can't help it."

"We faced the New Directions, we can face Mr. Schue." Blaine assured him.

They walked down the staircase, and emerged into the main lobby, and for the first time in two years, Blaine and Kurt were faced with their old teacher.

"Dads!" Rachel cried, running across the room to her dads, jumping into their arms.

Hiram and Leroy pulled her into a tight hug, before pulling back to look at her. "You're okay." Hiram gasped out.

"I'm okay." Rachel nodded, smiling.

"What about our parents?" Tina asked, softly.

Leroy turned to look at her, before sadly shaking his head. "We were the only ones. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

Hiram sighed. "It was shortly after we sent you all away to New York. We were all in the living room, when we heard a banging on the door. Leroy and I told everyone to stay put and went to answer it. Three of the vampire guards were there, and they asked how many humans and vampires were in the house. When we told them twenty one humans and no vampires, they bombed the house."

By the time Hiram had finished the story, all of the New Directions, even Puck, were crying.

"Hey, it's a party down here." A voice called out, causing everyone to look up. Paul was standing at the top of the still buttered staircase, about to take a step.

Wes' mouth dropped open in shock. "Paul no!" He yelled, running towards the stairs.

But it was too late. The whole group watch with alarm, as Paul took a step, his feet flying out from under him, as he tumbled head over heals down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a groan.

"Paul!" A voice yelled, and Gideon came running around the corner, crouching on the ground next to his best friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, hesitantly.

Paul nodded, shakily standing up. "I did not mean to do that."

"Someone needs to clean those stairs." Blaine said, shaking his head.

Wes nodded. "It should be the twins. They were the ones who buttered the stairs in the first place."

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked, frustrated.

They were interrupted from explaining by Burt Hummel, who came running out of one of the rooms to the right of the hallway. "You all need to see this." He told them, coming to a stop in the lobby.

Nodding, all the Warblers turned to follow him, the New Directions shrugging and following as well, unsure what to do.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, as they filed into the room, filled with computers and monitors.

Pam Anderson looked up when they walked in. "Sebastian is making his move." She told them, pointing to a blinking dot on the monitor in front of them. "He's advancing on Dalton."

"We always knew this day would come." Wes said, sighing. "It's not like he doesn't know where we are."

The teenagers looked at each other, unsure about what to do. "What happens next?" Trent finally asked.

"We prepare for the fight." Devon told them. "But I am not having you go out first. We'll send out the House Guard first, and then if we absolutely have to, I'll send you out. But I'm not risking all of your lives if I don't have to." In the distance, the bell rang, singling that it was time for lunch. "Go," he told them. "We can talk about this later."

They all nodded and exited the room. "Follow us." Wes told them, as the Warblers led the New Directions towards the dining hall.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had all sat down at the Warblers normal table, dragging chairs over for the New Directions, and had gotten their food. Giggling, Jeff reached across to Rachel's salad, stealing a cherry tomato, before throwing it at David, who scowled at him.

"I haven't had a chance to do that in two years, not since Kurt stopped getting salads." Jeff said, giggling.

Mercedes looked at him oddly. "Why would Kurt stop getting salads? Also, where are your lunches?" She asked, pointing to Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick.

The entire table froze, realizing they had yet to tell the New Directions about Kurt's turning.

"You know I'm Blaine's mate, right?" Kurt asked, finally breaking the silence.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, there's a lot more to it, then just us dating." Kurt explained. "As you know, vampires mate for life. But, if the mate is human, different rules apply. They'll eventually have to be turned. I'm not human anymore." He told them.

Mercedes looked at him in shock. "How long?" She finally asked.

"Two years." Kurt told her.

"That doesn't explain why you aren't eating." Mercedes said, still confused. "Wouldn't you be drinking blood?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Oh I do drink blood. But it would be a little inappropriate to do that here. Don't you think babe?"

"We did not need to know that." Sam said, shaking his head.

Jeff laughed. "Mated vampires can't stomach blood from anyone other than their mates. It's part of the reason why mates are so important to vampire society."

"How many of you are mated?" Tina asked, interested.

"Just Blaine and Kurt, and Jeff and Nick among the Warblers." David told her. "But there's others at Dalton, especially with all the refugees these days."

Mercedes suddenly started laughing, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I'm just thinking about the time Figgins thought Tina was a vampire, and we all made fun of him, cause vampires weren't real."

"I remember that." Blaine said, starting to laugh. "It was the funniest thing to sit there, listening to all of you talk about how vampires aren't real, when I was a vampire."

As the entire table dissolved into laughter, the adults watched from the door.

"I wish they could be children for a bit longer." Devon said, sadly.

Pam put her hand on his shoulder. "Then let them be. They don't have to grow up right now."

"They're the only ones who can stop him, Pam." Devon told her. "You know this. They're more powerful then they know. It has to be them."

Burt shook his head. "If you asked me two years ago, if this is what my life would be like, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Oh how the times have changed." Mr. Schue agreed.

Cooper sighed. "I hope Squirt will be okay."

"We can only hope." Amanda agreed.

* * *

"What happens now?" Rachel asked, twenty minutes later, when they had finished their lunch.

Blaine turned to her. "We should go back to the same room as before. We need to come up with a plan to take down Sebastian."

They walked through the door, causing all the adults to look up from the various monitors and computers they were watching.

"Now that you're all back." Devon said. "We can get to planning."

Blaine turned to the monitors. "Sebastian's forces are here, and here." He said, pointing to two dots. "Knowing Sebastian, he'll be in the center. He thinks he'll win no matter what, so he doesn't hide. If we cut him off from the forces, we can kill him."

"You're going to be an amazing leader one day." Devon told his son, before turning back to everyone else. "You heard the plan. I'll get the House Guard ready to attack. None of you go out, you hear me." He told the teenagers. "It's too risky. You all can go."

Both the New Directions and the Warblers nodded and left, heading back towards the common room. "We aren't going to listen to your dad, are we?" Mike asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Nope." Blaine said, shaking his head. "Dad means well, but he doesn't understand that we're the ones who need to take Sebastian down. He was a part of the Warblers, we should have noticed something was off."

"Of course he means well, he's the king." Ethan pointed out, making all the New Directions freeze in shock.

" _WHAT?!_ "

Rachel stared at him incredulously. "That makes you what, a prince?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep."

"He's a royal dolphin." Brittana said, awestruck.

Jeff cleared his throat. "His full title is Prince Blaine Devon Anderson of the Royal House of the High Vampire, but he gets pissed when you call him that."

"And my title is Prince Consort Kurt Elizabeth Hummel of the Royal House of the High Vampire." Kurt said, grinning. "It's a mouthful." He shrugged.

Mercedes looked at the Warblers. "So are all of you royalty?"

"Nah," Jeff said, shaking his head. "Nick, Wes, David, and I are, but the rest are just peasants."

Gideon flipped him off. "Fuck you Jeff."

"You love me." Jeff said, grinning.

"Debatable." Gideon muttered.

"So, what's the plan?" Quinn asked, as they entered the common room.

Raphael, Thad, and Simon looked up from the computers they were fiddling with. "We created a program to loop the security footage." Raphael told them.

"That way, if anybody checks to see where we are, they'll just see us in the common room, talking." Simon explained, grinning.

Tina looked down from the window. "But how are we going to get out? I don't think we can just walk out the door, and this window is too high to jump out."

"That's where we come in." The twins chorused, twin grins on their faces.

"We will cause."

"A distraction."

"Maybe a."

"Paint ball war."

"Or a Nerf gun war."

"We'll think."

"Of something."

"Big."

Mike nodded. "We need weapons if we're going to take down Sebastian."

"I've got that covered mi amico." Francesco said, grinning and pulling knives out of his blazer, along with kicking a quiver of arrows, a bow, and several swords out from under the couch. "I'm a terrific ladro."

Blaine grinned. "Let's do this."


	9. Fixing the Chaos

Kurt peeked out from around the corner, Jeff, David, Wes, and Blaine doing the same thing, so they looked like a stack of vampires. Glancing up towards the second floor, Kurt gave Liam and Luke a thumbs up, who grinned twin grins.

Pulling out their paintball guns, the twins began to shoot widely, yelling war cries and running around manically. Everyone in the lobby began to run and duck for cover, except for a few brave souls, who attempted to stop the twins.

"Come on." Kurt hissed, and they all ran for the door, sneaking out amid the chaos.

"Where do we go now?" Sam asked, as soon as they were all outside.

Blaine looked towards the gate. "We go past there."

Heading silently down the road, the teens ducked through the gate, splitting up as they went, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Francesco, and Ethan going right, while Wes, David, Paul, Gideon, Trent, Mike, Tina, Artie, Puck, and Quinn went left.

Sneaking around the forces, Kurt's group slowly approached Sebastian.

"You go." Kurt whispered to Blaine, who grinned, gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, and unsheathed his sword, before stepping out from behind the building.

"Hey Sebastian!" He called. "Looking for me?"

Sebastian whipped around, narrowing his eyes. "Blaine Anderson. I was starting to think you wouldn't come, that the turned human scum that you call a mate had turned you soft."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Blaine yelled, angered, before striking foreword with his sword.

Sebastian's mouth opened in shock, barely jumping back in time before Blaine stabbed him through the stomach, resulting in a large gash along his stomach.

"You bastard!" Sebastian cried out in anger, unsheathing his sword and striking back.

The two vampires traded blows, both with anger, but neither getting anywhere. For a long time, it seemed like neither one would win. But suddenly, Sebastian stumbled, loosing his footing, and allowing Blaine to slice his head clean off his body, both the head and the body falling with a thump to the ground. The entire area was completely silent for five agonizingly long seconds, before Jeff jumped up with a cheer.

"We did it! We did it!"

The entire area erupted into pandemonium. The New Directions and the Warblers cheered and shouted, high-fiving each other and hugging, while Sebastian's forces stood in shock, starting at the decapitated body of their leader.

Blaine dropped his sword with a clatter, running across to Kurt, and picking him up, who laughed joyfully. "We did it, Blaine!" He said happily, meeting Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I thought I told you to stay put." A voice said behind them, causing everyone to turn around.

Standing behind them was Devon, his hand on his hip, but a smile on his face, shaking his head.

Blaine stepped foreword. "Dad, it had to be us. I don't care if you're mad at me. I did what had to be done."

"Oh, Blaine." Devon said softly. "I'm not mad. I know you did what was right."

Blaine looked at him confused. "But you said you didn't want us to go out."

"Of course I want you to be safe." Devon told him. "I'm your father, it is my job. But, I know that this is something you had to do, that only you can do. So I'm not mad."

Kurt looked around. "What do we do now?"

"We fix this." Pam said, smiling.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"It's time." The assistant said, sticking his head into the green room, where Kurt, Blaine, Cooper, Amanda, Burt, Pam, and Devon were waiting.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Let's do this."

* * *

Back at Dalton, the Warblers and New Directions sat down in front of the TV, flipping it on.

" _We bring you an exclusive report_." Rod Remington said. " _With the first interview with the Royal Vampire Family, since the defeat of Sebastian Smythe at the hands of Prince Blaine Anderson._ " The camera panned over, showing the family for the first time. " _How are you going to act compared to Mr. Smythe?"_

 _"First, thank you for giving us this opportunity, Mr. Remington._ " Devon said, nodding. " _I would like to make this clear, Sebastian's views represent a small majority of the vampire population. The vast majority of vampires simply want to live in peace. Going foreword, we are going to use our wealth to help rebuild the world, along with tracking down all those who helped Sebastian, and punishing them. Additionally, we're going to open our schools to children who have been orphaned, and those who's schools have been destroyed._ "

Rod Remington nodded. " _Thank you Mr. Anderson. I'm sure the American people will be happy to hear that._ " He turned back to the camera. " _Tune in next week for more unique stories._ "

* * *

As they stepped off the stage, Kurt turned to Blaine, jumping into his arms, who laughed and twirled him around. "We did it Blaine!" He cheered.

"That we did." Blaine said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be the Epilogue, which is going to be short as well. And then that's the end of the story.


	10. Epilogue

_Thirty years later..._

Eight year old, Olivia Sterling-Duval ran into Dalton's common room, her long, wavy blonde hair cascading down her back. "Uncle Kurt!" She cheered, jumping into her uncle's arms, who laughed, twirling her around.

"How is my favorite Sterling-Duval?" He asked teasingly, setting her down.

Jeff and Nick walked into the common room, hand in hand, Jeff pouting after hearing Kurt's sentence. "I thought I was your favorite Sterling-Duval." He whined.

"Sorry Jeff, your daughter is too adorable." Kurt said, shrugging.

Olivia bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet. "I want to hear the story of the Great War."

"We need to wait for your cousins." Blaine told her.

The door to the common room opened, and the young vampire and human children tumbled inside, their parents following.

"Dads! Dads!" Six year old Melody Hummel-Anderson yelled, running foreword and tugging on Kurt and Blaine's sleeves. "Tell us the story of the Great War!"

Blaine chuckled at his young daughter's enthusiasm. "Go sit down." He told the children. "And we'll tell you the story."

The children all scrambled to sit in front of Kurt and Blaine, looking up eagerly at them, while the New Directions and Warblers sat around them in a circle, ready to chime in at a moment's notice. Although it had been thirty years since the Great War, the Warblers looked virtually the same. The New Directions on the other hand, looked worn from years of parenthood and work.

"It all started the morning of my fifteenth birthday." Blaine began, the children staring eagerly up at him.


End file.
